Autumn
by Geishaaa
Summary: Their relationship has been a secret for four months, and Ichigo believes it's time to tell everyone, however Toshiro has his concerns. How do they go revealing the truth to their friends and family? Meanwhile, Aizen is up to no good, sending countless arrancars to battle Toshiro's team. Ichihitsu yaoi, Hitsumatsu friendship, IchiRukiaRenji friendship. Summary is terrible, I know.
1. Chapter 1: Ichigo

**Hi, Hello, Hey, G'day mates,**

 **Well I'm back. I was really happy with the response of my first fic 'Sleep Well, My Love' (not a lot of reviews but quite a few faves and follows woot woot), and so I thought I'd give a multi-chapter story a go.**

 **This story was in my head for ages so I decided to put pen to paper (or fingers to keyboard) and write it down. It's a simple story, nothing to major, but I thought it was good for a first trial run.**

 **A FEW NOTES: This plot is set in the arrancar arc, but diverges from the normal cannon. Ichigo never meets the visoreds/vizards (?) and thus isn't in control of his hollow; Isshin was never Toshiro's captain and or a soul reaper; Aizen's overall plan isn't revealed so he just messin' at this point.**

 **RATED T FOR SOME SWEARING, A BIT OF VIOLENCE AND THE ODD SEXUAL REFERENCE.**

 **Okay, so enjoy annnddd please drop off a review.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1: Ichigo.**

 _Blackness seeped into the corner of his eye._

 _Pure evil._

 _Someone screamed out to him in warning._

 _Fear._

 _His eyes clenched shut._

 _More fear._

 _Liquid splattered against his face and onto his uniform._

 _A pained screech. It didn't sound human._

 _A wounded grunt. It did sound human._

 _How did he get here?_

 _Ichigo sat cross-legged on the cold concrete and cradled his lover against his chest. Warm tears spilled out onto his bruised cheeks but he couldn't worry about that now. His hands were covered in the surprisingly cool blood of the person he loved most in this world._

 _He couldn't lose Toshiro now. He wouldn't._

 _He could faintly hear Rangiku talking to someone from her crouched position beside him and her injured captain. Perhaps she was talking to him, but he couldn't bring himself to pay attention. He was dimly aware of her hand on his shoulder, and somewhere in the back of his mind he registered her other hand coming down to grip Toshiro's own._

 _But he couldn't care less what was happening around him._

 _His boyfriend was lying across his lap; no longer conscious and completely limp in his arms. Deep red spread across the black shihakusho and the once pristine captain's haori, trickling onto his lover's beautiful snow-white skin._

 _Ichigo pressed his lips to Toshiro's disturbingly cold forehead and prayed silently to the gods. He kept his lips in place as he rocked back and forth, his body running on auto pilot._

 _This could not be happening. It must be a dream, or a nightmare. Anything but reality._

 _Toshiro Hitsugaya was dying. And it was all Ichigo's fault._

…THREE DAYS EARLIER…

Light, warm sunlight streamed in through the open curtains. The warm rays tingled the tan skin of the room's orange-haired owner and his little lover beneath him. Birds chirped happily in the trees outside, each singing their own unique melody to signify the start of another glorious autumn day. It was beautiful music to accompany the sensual song of the couple inside as they rocked one last time, struggling to bite back their own screams of pleasure as they reached the pinnacle of their rapture.

Mornings were the best part of his day, Ichigo realised, and he couldn't fathom as to why anyone would disagree; although not everyone woke up to the luscious beauty that was Toshiro Hitsugaya. No, it was only him who was blessed with that treasure. Said prodigy was still dazed following the orgasmic explosion he'd experienced a few minutes earlier, his breaths still ragged and irregular, and his eyelids still stubbornly clenched over those stunning teal irises that sent Ichigo weak at the knees.

Ichigo collapsed down beside his lover, in a very much similar condition, and stretched a hand out to stroke Toshiro's flushed cheek.

"Good morning, indeed."

Ichigo managed to crack open one eye to see the corners of Toshiro's mouth twitch upwards into a lazy smirk. He knew that he was, without a doubt, the single luckiest guy in this world and any other world. He'd know that for just over four months now.

They laid like that for another ten minutes, content with just being as they were – wrapped around each other's bare forms, basking in post-climax bliss – before the harsh sound of Ichigo's alarm clock erupted in the small room.

A loud groan and a few choice swear words later, Ichigo managed to find the 'off' button, before resuming his hold on the ice prince. He was glad he'd been able to have more mornings like this recently now that Toshiro was leading a mission in the World of The Living and Rukia had taken Orihime back to the Soul Society for training. Not that it would have been much of an issue if she were here, since this time his family knew she was staying and she was given her own room instead of his closet, however she did still have a bad habit of barging into his bedroom without knocking whenever she needed him for something.

"You've got to get up, Idiot," Toshiro mumbled, half-heartedly shoving his partner away.

"Don't wanna," Ichigo whimpered playfully into his boyfriend's neck.

"Too bad."

Ichigo released an even louder groan as he propped himself up onto his elbows. This was the only downside to mornings; at some point or another, he had to get out of bed and leave his little snowman behind.

"But it's schoooool," He whined, "It's so boring and I'm too far behind to understand anything now. I shouldn't even bother with it anymore."

"That's exactly the reason you should go, and I'm not sure how your father would feel about you giving up on your studies."

Cursing again, and ducking to avoid Toshiro's lazy swat to his head, Ichigo laid back down and pulled his lover close. He burrowed his nose into Toshiro's hair and took a big whiff of that scent that could only be described as 'winter'.

"I'd rather lie here all day with you, Babe," Ichigo whispered as he gently ran his fingers up and down Toshiro's arm, goosebumps trailing in the wake of his skilful digits.

Toshiro scoffed and wiggled his way out of Ichigo's hold, climbing over him to get off the bed. Ichigo watched as his boyfriend moved about his room, picking up items of his clothing and putting them back on.

"Unfortunately for you, Kurosaki, I have work to do today, and you have school, so you better get up now before your sister comes up and kicks this door down."

Ichigo let out a deep sigh, pulling himself into a slumped sitting position on the edge of his bed. He certainly did not want Karin to come stomping up the stairs and start banging on his door; it was a miracle the door was still on its hinges after all these years. He yawned and stretched before reaching an arm out to Toshiro – whom had been standing on one leg as he pulled on one of his tabi socks – drawing his lover into his lap. Toshiro squawked in indignation at the sudden change in his position.

"Kurosa-"

Ichigo silenced the other man with a firm kiss on his cool lips. God, he could kiss those lips all day long; they were just so soft and velvety, not to mention downright seductive.

"I love you, you know that?" Ichigo whispered, leaning back to stare his boyfriend straight in the eyes.

It wasn't a lie; Ichigo really did love the prodigy. He knew Toshiro loved him too, although it was near impossible to get him to admit it.

"You've mentioned it once or twice," the sarcastic remark came as teal eyes were rolled at him.

"Good," Ichigo grinned, "then you'll probably know what I am going to say next."

Toshiro grimaced, and Ichigo rubbed his back lightly. Ichigo knew that Toshiro did in fact know what he was going to suggest. They'd been dating for over four months and the only person who knew of their relationship was Rangiku, and that's only because she walked in on them during one of their more intimate moments. Ichigo struggled every day with the secret; he just wanted to share the news with everyone, he wanted to gush to anyone who'd listen about his drop dead gorgeous boyfriend and about how happy he was for the first time in ages.

Toshiro disagreed. He believed that some of Ichigo's friends might not take the news well. Ichigo had taken offense at that; surely his friends cared about him enough to be accepting of whoever made him happy? Most of them already know that he's bisexual, so it really shouldn't be much of shock that he'd fallen for the striking Squad Ten captain.

"Please, Babe? I hate that I can't be your boyfriend in front of them and I really hate lying to my friends and family. It doesn't sit right with me," Ichigo pleaded, hoping his prickly dragon would show some understanding.

He had used his most hopeless begging voice and his best puppy dog eyes. He put on a pout and clasped his hands together like he was praying. He had also called Toshiro 'Babe' which he had been surprised to learn that it was something the captain actually liked…or perhaps he just liked it better than 'Shiro' which was what Ichigo was previously calling him. Ichigo now knew that particular nickname was a no-go area and shouldn't be used unless you have a death wish.

Half a minute of silence past and Ichigo was getting very nervous. He could see the prodigy thinking it all through. He saw every pro and con dance across his boyfriend's eyes, and a few factors he must have been unsure about because his brow creased deeper as he tried to come to a final conclusion.

A defeated sigh later and Toshiro nodded slowly. Ichigo felt his heart rate rise with excitement while trying not to let the triumphant feeling be boasted on his facial expression.

"Very well," Toshiro said flatly, "We will start with your family, I suppose."

Ichigo hated seeing the look of apprehension that crossed his boyfriend's features, knowing full well he'd put it there.

"Come over for dinner tonight," Ichigo said as his thumbs made soothing circle motions at Toshiro's hips, "Don't worry, Toshiro, you've already met them and I'm sure they'll be really happy for us."

"It's not them I'm worried about," Toshiro mumbled, getting to his feet.

Ichigo's face scrunched up in confusion but before he could ask Toshiro what he had meant, the captain was already kneeling by the window sill and sliding open the glass, his waraji shoes hanging loosely in his hand.

"I'll see you tonight," and with that the ice wielder was gone.

Ichigo sighed, staring at the empty space that his lover had just disappeared from. Finally managing to pull himself up, he headed towards his closet to pull on a fresh uniform. He wasn't sure what had just happened with his boyfriend, but he was glad that they were finally going to tell his family and friends. He was getting giddy at the thought of being able to cuddle his baby dragon close and kiss him in front of the people he cares about. They would no longer have to sneak around and Ichigo wouldn't have to make dodgy excuses to his family about where he was going and what he was doing…well, he would still have to lie a little to cover soul reaper stuff but not to see his boyfriend and that was what was important to him.

And it was all going to start tonight.

He'd have to tell Yuzu to cook for one more person tonight and to make sure their father and Karin would be home for dinner. _They'll be so excited,_ Ichigo grinned, though he'll probably have to beat some sense into his father before Toshiro arrives.

Ichigo was so thrilled that even the thought of going to school today didn't seem so bad.


	2. Chapter 2: Toshiro

**Ok, this is the second chapter and it is from Toshiro's POV. Each chapter will change POVs from the previous and Rukia, Renji and Rangiku will be getting their own chapters.**

 **NOTE: The character names will switch from first names to surnames depending on whose POV it is, e.g. Toshiro will refer to everyone by their last names with the exception of Ichigo and Rangiku, while Rukia and Renji will refer to everyone by their first names, with the exception of Toshiro who they shall call Captain Hitsugaya. Make sense?**

 **Also I may have forgotten to mention this but it's a 10 part story. K cool.**

 **Here we go:**

…

 **Chapter 2: Toshiro.**

Toshiro glared up at the arrancar, his breathing becoming laboured. _Damn_ , he was hoping to end this fight quickly and without needing his limiter removed.

The arrancar in question cackled evilly as he released his zanpakuto following his long slightly-too-dramatic monologue about how great Aizen was and why soul reapers 'suck' and blah, blah, blah. Toshiro tuned out as he gathered his spiritual power together, ready for the next strike. It was easy to block the arrancar out; he had been talking none stop since the fight began – a real chatterbox this one was.

"I am Arrancar 15, and you'll die at my hands, Soul Reaper!"

The arrancar charged, now covered in armour made from the same bone-like material as a hollow mask, and Toshiro was forced to jump back swiftly out of the line of attack. The arrancar realised he'd missed and immediately swung around to meet Toshiro's oncoming attack.

The great ice dragon exploded from Toshiro's blade and descended upon its' victim. At only 20% power, Toshiro knew that the ice wouldn't hold him for long and quickly called upon Hyorinmaru's final release.

"Bankai!"

Ice wings erupted from Toshiro's back, spreading wider than those of an eagle. Ice moulded around his sword hand, creating the form of a dragon's head, and spread down around his feet. A large tail grew out from the bottom of the wings. _It's time to end this._

Using the legendary ice dragon as a distraction to cover his next move, Toshiro flew up to his opponent and struck him right in the abdomen with his blade.

Toshiro cursed. The armour was preventing him from penetrating the arrancar more than an inch into his body. The arrancar howled in pain, however, as the tip of Toshiro's sword entered him.

 _Wuss,_ Toshiro thought as he wiggled the sword around, trying to push it in deeper.

Now that the ice dragon had disappeared, the arrancar was able to concentrate on Toshiro, jumping back off the blade and putting some distance between them. He seemed surprised to be wounded, touching the injury gingerly and pulling his hand back to assess the damage.

"First time you've been wounded through that armour, am I right?" Toshiro smirked. Was Aizen really sending newbies out against a captain? At least he had a weak point now, he would keep attacking that entry point he'd just made and open it right up to impale him properly.

The arrancar was watching him wearily as he flash stepped. Toshiro almost laughed at the absolute look of panic on his face before appearing behind him.

"Behind you, Arrancar," Toshiro growled, ready to strike him in his weak spot.

The arrancar made the mistake Toshiro knew he would and whipped around to face him. Toshiro once again struck that same spot dead on. The armour cracked open a little more allowing Toshiro to push his sword further into the hollow's body.

The arrancar reacted instantly, probably out of alarm more than thought, and stuck Toshiro hard against his chest. The distinctive sound of bones breaking was all Toshiro heard as the force of the blow sent him flying backwards into a building before he could even register what had happened.

 _Fuck,_ was the only thought in Toshiro's head as he attempted to pick himself back up before the arrancar could hit him with a follow up attack. Pain shot through his collar and shoulder; he had broken his collar bone for sure. At least it was on his left side and not his sword arm; he could still fight.

Gritting his teeth, Toshiro looked up as the arrancar flew towards him, aiming for another head on attack. Big mistake on his part, he should have been stealthier when fighting a soul reaper captain and child genius.

Toshiro put on his best surprised face as the arrancar approached, grinning like the stupid maniac he was – he really must have thought he was going to win. As the arrancar reached him, his long dagger-like claws coming in for the swing, Toshiro thrust Hyorinmaru up into the unsuspecting hollow, straight through the very same weak spot, his aim once again flawless. The time, the blade went all the way in, hitting the armour on his back from the inside. In one final move, Toshiro ripped the blade downwards with all his strength to slice through the arrancar's internal organs.

A beat passed, and then blood from the arrancar spurted out of his widened wound and he faded into thin air – purified – with an ear-splitting scream. Unfortunately for Toshiro, the arrancar had actually swiped him with those damn claws, ripping open the skin on his already injured shoulder, but thankfully the wound was not too deep. It stung badly, but he refused to cry out; this wasn't even in his top 10 most painful wounds.

He floated back down to the ground, shattering his bankai, and sheathing his sword.

"Captain!" Rangiku called from the roof top of another building as she flash-stepped down to meet him.

"Matsumoto, you're late," Toshiro snapped, moving his hand up to heal his shoulder. Shallow open wounds were no problem for a captain like him, but the broken collar bone was a different story; he'd have to go see Urahara and Tessai about that since Orihime Inoue was still in the Soul Society with the younger Kuchki.

"I'm sorry Captain; I was on the other side of town when I felt you activate your bankai. Espada?"

"No, Arrancar 15. Powerful hits, but stupid, seriously so stupid," Toshiro answered.

Rangiku giggled, but stopped hastily upon noticing his collar bone sticking out at an odd angle and the deep bruise that was setting in.

"Captain, you're hurt! Quickly, we must go see Urahara!" She exclaimed in a pitch just that little bit too high for Toshiro's comfort.

He cringed at the ringing in his ears and suddenly felt her arm snake around his waist as she flash stepped off with him in the direction of Urahara's shop.

"MATSUMOTO! LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!"

… … …

Walking out of Urahara's store with his newly fixed bone, Toshiro's thoughts went back to his discussion with Ichigo this morning and about how he had agreed to let the redhead tell everybody about them.

"Captain? Are you okay?" came Rangiku's concerned response. Toshiro guessed he must have had a troubled expression on his face to warrant her worry.

They reached a small park at the end of the street before he gave her an answer. She had always been good with giving him advice on these matters; she'd become more of a friend than just his lieutenant – not that he'd tell her that – in the recent years.

"Kurosaki wants to tell everyone about us," He sighed, slumping down onto a large boulder in the shade, "starting with his family tonight at dinner."

"You think they won't accept you?" Rangiku guessed, coming to sit beside him.

"No, I think they'll be fine with it. Karin Kurosaki likes me since I helped her win that soccer game, his other sister appears to like everyone she meets and his father will just be happy if his son is."

"So…what's the problem?" Rangiku asked as she lay back onto her elbows and watched the clouds drift across the sky.

Toshiro looked up too; he always did find staring up at the sky a good way to mull through his thoughts and sort out his problems. Big, white, fluffy clouds littered the otherwise bright blue sky, not threatening rain at this stage, but floating aimlessly wherever the breeze took them.

"It's his friends, especially his soul reaper friends," Toshiro answered softly, "they've known me for a long time, and they know what I am."

" _Who_ , Sir, they know who you are, not what you are," Rangiku responded instantly. If Toshiro had been looking at her face, he'd probably see concern in her eyes and possibly a little sadness. She didn't need to ask what he had meant by that, she knew him too well.

"There are certain opinions of me that are widely held in the Seireitei by almost everyone outside our squad, and probably even some inside it. They respect me as a captain, but not as a person," Toshiro explained anyway, "I'm concerned that Abarai and Kuchki are no different and will voice their…distaste…to Kurosaki. I don't want to put him in that position."

Toshiro suddenly felt two large breasts at the back of his head and two long arms wrap themselves around his shoulders. Why does this woman always insist on hugging him? She seemed to have a hug ready for any occasion. If he seemed sad, she'd hug him to 'comfort' him. If he was mad, she'd hug him to 'calm' him. If he was happy, she would still hug him, claiming he was 'just too cute'. Toshiro was not cute.

"Let go now, Matsumoto, before I pull Hyorinmaru on you," He threatened with a low growl.

Her only response was a girly giggle before she silently freed him from her death hold.

"Aww, Captain! I'm just trying to make you feel better," She whined pathetically.

They sat in silence for a while, just staring up into the sky. Toshiro was sure that he was awarded this peaceful moment only because Rangiku was no doubt trying to work out what to say next to him.

Taking a deep breath, he laid down beside her on the rock, his arms coming up behind him to support his head. He closed his eyes and tried to empty his mind, focusing only on the sounds around him. Children played happily on the playground nearby, calling out to their parents to watch them slide, climb or swing, leaves rustled in the light Autumn breeze and birds chirped happily from their perches in the tree tops. He almost forgot what his problem was.

"Ichigo loves the person you are, not the captain," Rangiku begun, seemingly decided on a response, "and I'm sure Renji and Rukia will accept that. If anything, I think they'll just want to get to know you more, to get to know the real you."

"One can only hope, but in case you've forgotten, the 'real me' as you call it, doesn't come out easily."

"Stop worrying, Captain," Rangiku ordered with authority, causing him to open one eye to gaze at her, just who here was whose boss?

"Ichigo loves you and that's all that should matter," She continued, disregarding the icy glare he sent her, "I've got your back, Sir, and I'll defend you against anyone who tries to tell me or Ichigo that you aren't the greatest person they've ever met!"

He rolled his eyes at her sudden passion and determination. _Typical Matsumoto,_ he thought, always wanting to fight away someone's bully, just like when they first met.

"God forbid it comes to that," He remarked sarcastically with a half smirk. She laughed softly and punched him playfully in the arm.


	3. Chapter 3: Ichigo

**Hiiii,**

 **Well here is chapter 3, so I hope you enjoy it.**

… … …

 **Chapter 3: Ichigo.**

Ichigo paced nervously in front of the dining room table, stopping every minute or so to straighten and adjust the table settings. For some reason there was one set of chopsticks that just did not sit right next to its plate no matter how much time Ichigo spent trying to correct its position.

He might have been a touch paranoid about it.

But everything had to be perfect tonight. Like, really perfect.

He wanted Toshiro to become part of his family and to feel comfortable in his home. He wanted to show him that telling everyone had been a good idea.

WHACK!

As if to totally counter his point, his father came barrelling through the door and landed a solid punch on Ichigo's cheek.

"What the hell, Old Man?!" screamed Ichigo from his sprawled out position on the floor. He held his burning cheek in his hand as he glared daggers up at his idiot father, who was prancing around the room having just landed the first good hit in months.

"Sorry, Son, but you must be prepared for an attack at all times!" Isshin wagged his finger at his son while still grinning manically, "You need to pay attention to your surroundings!"

"Dad!" Ichigo growled, "You know I have Toshiro coming over tonight!"

He couldn't let this be Toshiro's first proper impression of the man. They'd met briefly last week, but this was a whole night of getting to know each other. He could not afford for his father to be acting like such a lunatic.

"Ahh, yes, little Shiro-chan," Isshin put his hand to his chin as though he was deep in thought, "It has been a long time since you've brought a friend around for dinner…besides Rukia of course."

"Yeah well, we're very close," Ichigo mumbled quickly before standing up and striding straight over to his father, "but for the love of all that is good, Dad please do not call him 'little' or 'Shiro-chan', he will absolutely lose it, and I really need him to have a good time tonight."

Isshin simply stared at him for a while before asking in his 'serious father' voice, "He is very important to you, isn't he?"

Ichigo could only nod. His dad probably knew already, but it didn't matter since they were announcing it officially tonight anyway. His father's eyes bore right into his own as if searching for their own answers; it was unnerving the way he did that. Ichigo always did appreciate when his father was in his serious mode though; they actually had some good conversations.

As if he had jinxed it with the thought, Isshin suddenly snapped back to the idiot goat-face he normally was, throwing his hands up, fingers forming peace signs, and smiling widely.

"Oh don't you worry about me, Ichigo! I'm a real charmer! That's how I got your mother to fall in love with me!"

Ichigo sweat-dropped. The crazy man ran past him, towards the over-sized poster of Masaki, Ichigo's late mother, and hugged it.

"Isn't that right, my lovely wife? I was the most charming man you had ever met!"

It was going to be a long night, Ichigo realised.

Half an hour later and Ichigo was standing uselessly in the main hallway, unsure of what to do. Toshiro would be here any minute and Ichigo wanted to be the one who answered the door, while at the same time not wanting to appear so desperate as to wait by the door for his arrival.

He saw Karin smirking at him from her place on the living room couch, positioned perfectly so she could see him in the hallway. Did she know? Or did she just think he brother was being a weirdo?

"Ichigo, haven't you heard that a watched pot never boils?" She teased him.

He grumbled a quick "shut up" before stalking over to the couch and sitting beside her. He stared at the TV; too caught up in his own thoughts to pay attention to whatever show was on, and played with his owns hands.

Ding, dong!

Ichigo was up before the 'dong' and sprinting towards the door. Unfortunately, in his haste, he had slipped, his socks not gaining enough friction against the smooth floorboards as he rounded the corner and he hurtled straight into the wall.

In a tangle of his own limbs, he heard Karin chuckle and head for the door. His shoulder throbbed with a dull pain as he slowly worked on picking himself up, no longer trusting his feet to successfully hold him in place.

"Hey Toshiro! Come in," Karin opened the door and in stepped his gorgeous boyfriend. Toshiro returned her greeting before catching sight of Ichigo's dishevelled form. He frowned.

"What happened to you?"

"I, uh…well, you see, I…um…"

"He slipped over!" Karin supplied, smirking at her older brother, "He was running to see you and he slid straight into that wall, it was hilarious."

Ichigo glared at his sister, who only smirked in response before rolling her eyes and walking away. He turned to Toshiro who had raised an eyebrow at him while attempting to hold back his own laughter.

"Don't say anything. Just don't," Ichigo pleaded with his boyfriend. He knew that Toshiro was going to remember this for a long time.

Toshiro came to stand in front of him, raising his hand to ghost over Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo thought he saw a flash of concern cross his lover's features but it disappeared too quickly for him to be sure.

"You must have hit the wall hard; your cheek is already bruising."

"Huh? Oh no, that was my father earlier," Ichigo explained, but seeing the confused expression on his lover's face, he decided to expand on that account, "Yeah, he does that sometimes…out of love, he reckons, to prepare me for a real attack. Don't tell him this, but it really has come in handy since I got my soul reaper powers."

Toshiro frowned and Ichigo could tell he was wondering exactly what he had gotten himself into.

"Come on, dinner's almost ready," Ichigo pulled his lover into the house.

Finishing off the last of his dinner, Ichigo decided now was the right time to tell his family. The evening had been going well so far; his father hadn't acted too ridiculous, Karin had entertained his lover with stories about her soccer team and Yuzu had cooked the most fabulous meal. Most importantly, Toshiro seemed to be comfortable; he was making polite conversation with his father and complimenting Yuzu's cooking.

Ichigo sought out his boyfriend's hand under the table. He found it on Toshiro's knee and gripped it firmly, signalling what he was about to do. His eyes locked with Toshiro's, seeking silent permission. The captain understood immediately, gripping his hand back and giving him the nod to go ahead.

"So everyone," Ichigo began, getting his family's attention, "Toshiro is actually here tonight for a reason…"

Ichigo trailed off, suddenly nervous, unsure of how to word the next part of his sentence. His family stared at him in expectation. Toshiro urged him to finish what he started by running his thumb gently over Ichigo's knuckles.

"…he is here tonight because…uhhh…"

"BECAUSE HE IS YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

Ichigo and Toshiro whipped their heads towards Isshin faster than a bullet train, their shocked expressions identical. Isshin was once again beaming insanely at his son. Yuzu just smiled sweetly at her brother and Karin looked bored.

"Don't look at me like that, Son!" Isshin chuckled, "It was obvious. You haven't stopped talking about the poor kid for months now!"

"If you knew, why didn't you say anything?" Ichigo questioned his father, still completely dumbfounded. He could see Toshiro smirking beside him at his father's explanation.

"I knew you'd tell me when you were ready!" Isshin winked at him, before turning to Toshiro and pulling the little captain into a tight embrace, "Welcome to the family, Shiro-chan!"

"We are all really happy for you, Ichigo," Yuzu chimed in, pretending not to notice Toshiro struggle against the tight hold of their father.

"Yeah, Ichigo, you didn't have to be so nervous," Karin added, also ignoring the scuffle beside her.

"Thanks, guys," Ichigo mumbled, standing up to rip Toshiro from his father's grasp and punch the stupid goat-face in the throat.

With one arm around Toshiro's waist, Ichigo glared at his father, their earlier positions reversed as he now stood over the wailing man.

"We are going upstairs," Ichigo growled, his eyes remaining locked on his downed father, "Thanks for dinner, Yuzu."

Toshiro nodded in agreement, still a little dazed and dizzy after that surprise attack.

Ichigo whipped around and pulled his boyfriend towards the stairs. Behind him he could hear his father running over to the poster of his mother and crying into it, "Masaki! My beautiful wife! What have I done to deserve such a violent son?!"

As soon as they were in his room and the door was locked, Ichigo pulled Toshiro to sit on the edge of the bed and wrapped him in a warm, comforting cuddle.

"I apologize for my father," Ichigo groaned, "I probably should have seen that one coming."

Toshiro scoffed, "Don't worry about it, it's just like have a second Matsumoto around…well, a stronger, more manly version."

Ichigo cringed, "Well I'm still sorry."

"At least your family are accepting of us, that's all I care about," Toshiro reached up to peck him on the cheek but Ichigo turned his head to meet him lips to lips.

Ichigo hummed in agreement as he deepened the kiss, running his tongue across his boyfriend's closed lips, looking for entry. His request was accepted and he moved into Toshiro's mouth. It started slowly, two velvety tongues simply enjoying the moment, stroking each other lovingly and gradually it turned playful. Said appendages began playing a game of tag between each other's mouths.

Ichigo's hands came to rest on his lover's hips, while Toshiro's arms came up to circle his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Ichigo gasped at the action, and suddenly felt Toshiro climb onto him, straddling his lap for better access to his mouth.

Nothing was soft or playful about this kiss anymore. Tongues fought for dominance and hands moved feverishly over their partner's body. Teeth nipped at lips and eventually Toshiro won supremacy when he rocked forward in Ichigo's lap, forcing a loud moan out of the strawberry's mouth.

"Shhh, Kurosaki, your family is down stairs," Toshiro smirked against his lips, rocking again.

Ichigo threw his head back and bit his lip in order to stop the pleasured sound from coming out.

"It's not fair, we haven't been able to be loud in so long," He sulked, "Someone is always home and I just want to hear you, Babe."

Toshiro rolled his eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"It's time I left now, anyway," Toshiro said, climbing off Ichigo and getting to his feet, "you better walk me to the door, I don't think it will be easy to explain if I left out the window,"

"What? Aren't you staying here tonight?" Ichigo reached out, grabbing Toshiro's thin wrist and pulling him back.

"I can't," Toshiro replied, clicking his tongue, "Ukitake called me this afternoon, and Kuchki and Inoue will be returning later tonight. I have to go make sure Matsumoto hasn't destroyed the house in my absence."

Ichigo frowned at the thought, but then beamed at his boyfriend a second later, "This means we can tell Rukia and Orihime now!"

Ichigo mentally cheered. Oh, he was so happy! His family knew and soon his friends would too. He was glad they wouldn't have to sneak around anymore.

"Yes," Toshiro agreed, voice a little solemn, "but not tonight. I think your family was more than enough for one night."

"Tomorrow?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

"Sure," Toshiro choked out, "Now come walk me out."

… … …

 **PLEASE REVIEW so that I can understand what people like or don't like. Any tips would be greatly appreciated since I am the sole editor of this piece and I am not sure if I am doing anything wrong or not.**


	4. Chapter 4: Rukia

**Chapter 4: Rukia.**

Rukia rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer it. The night air was cool and crisp, just the way she liked it. The dark sky was clear so she had a wonderful view of the stars; they twinkled brightly from their positions above like diamonds resting on dark velvet. She was glad to finally be back in the World of the Living to see her friends and return to the mission; it was good experience, plus she needed to prove to her brother that she could handle herself against powerful opponents and then maybe he'd let her go for a lieutenant's position.

Yuzu was the one who eventually answered the door. Upon seeing her, Yuzu broke into a large smiled and hugged her.

"Rukia, you're back!" She exclaimed excitedly, "How was your camping trip with Orihime?"

"Hi Yuzu. Camping trip?" She looked at the girl questioningly, but quickly realised that this was the cover story Ichigo must have created to explain her absence, "Oh that trip! It was really good!"

Yuzu lead her inside the warm family home. Karin was on the couch watching TV and gave a lazy wave when she saw Rukia enter.

"Dad has already gone to bed," Yuzu informed her, "Will you be staying with us again?"

"Yes please, if that is okay? I'm still having trouble at home," Rukia asked, putting on her best innocent face and sad puppy dog eyes.

"Oh yes, of course!" Yuzu answered happily, "Oh, Ichigo and dad will be so happy to see you!"

Rukia saw Karin roll her eyes, but whether it was because of her blatant lie or her sister's overly keen hospitality, she wasn't sure.

"Thank you, Yuzu. Is Ichigo home? I'd like to see him before I go to bed."

"Yes, yes, he is in his room! Goodnight Rukia!"

Rukia hurried up the stairs to see one of her two best friends. Barging into his room, the orange-haired substitute did not seem surprised to see her, but rather annoyed she had once again forgotten to knock. _Whoops._

"Dammit, Rukia! Knock first, remember!" Ichigo exclaimed from his desk as he did his homework.

"Is that how you greet your friend that you haven't seen in weeks?" Rukia retorted, walking over to take a seat on his bed, crushing a certain perverted mod soul plushie along the way. _Same old Kon,_ She thought.

Ichigo sighed, swivelling around in his desk chair to face her and ignoring the pained groan emanating from the toy lion, "Sorry, Rukia. How did your training with Orihime go?"

Rukia informed him of Orihime's developing strength, and of her fighting potential. In truth, the girl had come a long way, with plenty of room still to grow, although Rukia doubted she would be able to hold her own against an arrancar just yet. She was excited to see how Orihime's powers would mature throughout the coming war.

When she asked Ichigo what had been going on in Karakura Town these last few weeks, she'd seen a mixture of emotions flitter across his face; happiness and excitement, followed by anger and unease.

"It's been okay, I guess" he began, seemingly deep in thought, "Everyone here is fine, but Aizen keeps sending arrancar after arrancar. No Espada have come since Grimmjow last month, but every day we're attacked. Usually it's only one or two arrancars at a time, so Toshiro and the others have been handling them fine without needing my help."

A beat passed before Ichigo added begrudgingly, "Kinda sucks, I haven't been able to fight in ages…didn't think I'd miss it, but I do."

Rukia thought about the update Ichigo had given her. It didn't make sense for Aizen to be sending his lowly arrancars into battle instead of the ten, so-far unbeatable, Espadas at his disposal. He would have known that it was straight out murder what he was doing every day to his arrancars, so what was his play?

"Do you know why Aizen is sending so many?" She queried, "It doesn't seem like he wants to kill anyone if he is only sending two arrancar at most when there is a captain, two lieutenants, two high ranked officers from the Eleventh and you…not to mention the four bankais in that mix."

Ichigo nodded his head in agreement, "Toshiro seems to think he might be trying to wear us down or simply observe our fighting styles and attacks. He reckons Aizen could be getting ready to launch a bigger attack on us."

Rukia sighed, slowly thinking it through. That did seem plausible, and Captain Hitsugaya had a reputation for being right about these sorts of things being the child prodigy and boy-genius that he was.

"Captain Hitsugaya is probably right," She concluded, "In that case, I'm glad I spent the last three weeks training."

Ichigo agreed solemnly.

… … …

The next morning, Rukia dressed for school and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast.

She had called Captain Hitsugaya earlier that morning for orders since he was her commanding officer on this mission. He recommended she return to Ichigo's school, suggesting she partner with the strawberry while the looming threat of a larger attack hung over their heads. The other soul reapers had opted out of returning to school since the chaos of the first day, leaving Ichigo alone and without back-up if something were to go wrong. Captain Hitsugaya had Rangiku, Ikkaku had Yumichika and Renji had Urahara's gang for protection, but Ichigo was left without anyone. Rukia thought it was a good idea, although a little taken aback by the apparent concern shown by the stoic captain; Hitsugaya has always been known as 'the Cold Captain'.

Coming back to reality, something caught her ears as she descended down the stairs; something that stopped her in her tracks.

"I can't believe Ichigo has a boyfriend!"

It was Isshin's way too lively voice floating out from the kitchen. Rukia thought that it was incredible how cheerful that man could be first thing in the morning. Wait…Did he say Ichigo had a boyfriend?

"Shut up, Dad!" came the growling baritone voice of the man in question, "You guys are the only ones who know so please keep it to yourself until I say so."

Intrigued, Rukia listened on from the shadowed steps.

"Oh Ichigo, we can't help it!" Yuzu's perky voice sang out, "It's just so wonderful to see you smile again!"

"YUZU!"

A minute of silence past, and Rukia realised nothing more would be said on the matter, so she wandered down the last few steps and announced her presence to the Kurosaki family.

During breakfast, Rukia watched as Yuzu and her father grinned at Ichigo, while said strawberry glared back at them. Karin, as usual, paid no heed to her family's silent argument as she flipped through her soccer magazine.

This was very interesting, Rukia thought, just what had she missed this last three weeks?

… … …

After school, Rukia visited Renji at Urahara's shop. They shared afternoon tea as they caught up on each other's last few weeks. The red pineapple swept the shop front while listening to her stories from the Soul Society and giving his confirmation on Ichigo's update regarding the arrancar problem.

When Renji did not mention anything about Ichigo's blooming love-life, Rukia decided to drop the bomb on her childhood friend and long-time crush.

"So do you know anything about Ichigo's new boyfriend?" Rukia asked out of the blue. She doubted he did know though, surely he would have told her by now. Renji never kept secrets from her.

"WHAT?!" Renji spluttered, head whipping around to stare at Rukia. She giggled at his expression; his eyes wide open and his jaw agape. He still had all the class of a street rat from Hanging Dog, apparently.

"Yeah, I overheard him talking to his family about it this morning," She explained, "But apparently no one knows about it except for them."

"That's crazy, are you sure?" Renji asked, "We are his best friends! He would have told us if he was seeing someone!"

"Well apparently not," Rukia sighed.

"That bastard! I'm going to punch his stupid face in when I see him next!" the redhead growled, coming dangerously close to snapping the broomstick with his bare hands.

"Don't Renji!" Rukia warned, "I'm sure he will tell us soon enough."

She went on to explain her day at school. She told him that Ichigo did indeed look much happier than she'd ever seen him. She had been watching him all day, keeping a keen look out for any guy that could be this mysterious new lover of Ichigo's, but he'd only talked to her, Orihime, Tatsuki and Chad. Uryu had been too busy with his sewing to join them at lunch.

Rukia had noted the way Ichigo smiled, realising it was one of the first times she'd ever seen him do so, which was a real shame as he had such a beautiful smile. She watched the way he laughed at Orihime's antics and played light-heartedly with Tatsuki. He hadn't even punched Keigo in the face when the annoying teen had dropped in. It was honestly like meeting a new Ichigo; underneath he was still the same guy but now he was more bubbly and cheery, despite the whole Aizen situation.

Renji had stopped sweeping and was leaning with his back against the shop wall, broom hanging loosely in his hand.

"Who do you think it is?" He asked after some thought.

"I don't know," Rukia sighed, "I don't think it's anyone in his class, unless they've agreed to avoid each other at school."

Renji hummed in agreement before his eye's suddenly lit up like the street lights at dusk, "You know who we should ask? Rangiku! She'd know for sure, or if not, she'd be able to find out within five minutes of being alone with him!"

Rukia knew Renji was right about that, Lieutenant Matsumoto knew everything about everyone; there were no secrets around her. She also treasured a good gossip, so Rukia had no doubt she would love to get involved in Ichigo's romantic affairs.

"I don't think we should go behind Ichigo's back, Renji," She advised softly, "He obviously hasn't told us for a reason and he'll probably never trust us again if we snuck around."

"That's true," Renji sighed, discouraged, "Fine, but the next time I see him, I am asking him straight out."

Rukia agreed, "You're going to have to get in line, Pineapple."

… … …

 **Well, that's it for chapter 4! Sorry it seemed like a bit of a filler chapter, but understanding how both Rukia and Renji feel about it will be important in future chapters.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, otherwise I'll probably get discouraged, and I really would like to finish this story. Don't you just hate it when someone writes half a story and then never updates and you have to sit at home never knowing how it was going to end...?**


	5. Chapter 5: Ichigo

**Chapter 5: Ichigo.**

Ichigo stepped out of the steamy shower and dried his body off with a towel. He grinned when he saw the fading love bites on his inner thigh; God, he missed his little snowflake, and it had only been a day and a half since he had seen him. Toshiro was due to come over soon though, all the soul reapers were actually, as they were going to have a mission meeting and discuss strategy in the case that Aizen did actually send a larger attack soon.

Obviously it was not a romantic rendezvous between him and his lover, but he was going to use this opportunity to tell the other soul reapers about their relationship. He was feeling confident, having told his human (for the most part) friends yesterday after school; Orihime had squealed in delight, Tatsuki had punched him in the arm before giving him a sly, approving look, Chad had simply patted him on the back in congratulations while the Quincy had only muttered, "Thank God, maybe the captain will teach you some common sense."

Pulling on a fresh pair of pants, and drying off his hair before placing the towel around his neck, he made his way to his bedroom to get a new shirt.

He was surprised to see Rukia and Renji waiting for him there; Rukia looking hopeful while Renji looked downright annoyed.

"Hey," Ichigo waved dumbly, "What are you guys doing here so early? The meeting isn't for another half hour."

Renji looked like he was about to say something but Rukia smacked him over the back of his head before he could get the words out.

"Well, Ichigo," Rukia began, glaring at Renji before turning to smile at him sweetly, "We thought we might come over earlier so that we could catch up, you know, as friends instead of soul reapers."

"Oh…okay then," Ichigo said, moving to the closest and pulling on a fresh shirt. He thought it was a bit weird, even for them two. Maybe they had something to tell him?

Something struck him and he accidently blurted out, "Are you two dating? Is that what you've come to tell me?"

Ichigo knew they liked each other, and also that they had been too nervous to confront each other about it. He felt giddy at the thought that maybe they had gotten together; they could totally go on double dates now!

Renji reacted instantly, standing up and striding over to Ichigo in two large steps. Face to face, Ichigo could tell he'd definitely said the wrong thing; Renji was livid, and behind him Rukia blushed scarlet.

"No, you stupid strawberry! You're the one who is dating someone, and we want to know who!" Renji exclaimed, seething, his eyes like boring into Ichigo. It briefly reminded Ichigo of a kid trying to burn ants with a magnifying glass on a sunny day…he was the ant in this analogy.

"W-What, err, what are you talking about?" Ichigo gulped. He was panicking, unsure why since he was planning to tell them that evening anyway.

"Sorry, Ichigo, I told him not to get so worked up about it," Rukia chimed in, coming over to pull Renji back to the bed, "but I heard you talking about it with your family yesterday before school."

Ichigo made an unintelligible sound of recognition.

"Please, Ichigo, we are really happy that you've found someone," Rukia continued, having managed to calm down the fiery redhead beside her, "We were hoping you might share it with us, we are your friends, after all."

Ichigo sighed and took a seat on his desk chair. He waited a minute, figuring out the best way to go about this subject without pissing them off more.

"Very well," He began, "Firstly, you should know that I didn't keep you guys in the dark on purpose. We only started telling people recently. My family on the night you came back, Rukia, and Orihime and the others last night. I was planning on telling you guys at the end of the meeting because this is the first time all of the soul reapers have been together for a while."

Rukia and Renji exchanged looks, before staring back at him expectantly, urging him to continue.

"I really want you guys to be supportive of my relationship," Ichigo continued on, meeting their eyes, "You honestly have no idea how happy he makes me."

"I do," Rukia piped up, "I've been watching you, Ichigo. Yesterday at school, I saw you smile for the first time since I've known you."

Ichigo blushed profusely, had he been so obvious?

"Alright, enough beating around the bush, Ichigo, just tell us who has you so whipped!" Renji smirked, finally in a better mood.

"W-Whipped?" Ichigo spluttered, "I'm not whipped, you moron!"

Ichigo found himself with his forehead pressed against Renji's. Why would he expect anything different? They've never had a serious talk without turning it into one of their head-butting games.

"You are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Ichigo was about to retort when Rukia suddenly grabbed them both by their collars and yanked them back harshly, before returning to her spot on the bed, sitting cross-legged and looking at her nails as though nothing had happened. Rukia had always played mediator between the two brash men.

The two redheads glared at each other, and then at Rukia before chuckling softly to themselves. Ichigo had missed this; the three of them hanging out socially, not fighting any hollows or bounts or former captains…it was a nice change.

"Just tell us, Ichigo," Renji grinned.

Ichigo took a deep breath, _here goes nothing._

"It's Toshiro…he's the guy I have been seeing," Ichigo answered, a small smile and a light blush forming on his cheeks; okay, maybe he was a little whipped.

Silence was the only response that greeted him. A beat passed and so did another, but nothing was said as his two friends struggled to process the information.

"Tosh-Toshiro? As in Toshiro Hitsugaya? As in _Captain_ Toshiro Hitsugaya?!" Renji eventually choked out in wild disbelief.

"Uhh yeah?" Ichigo responded lamely, he suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

"YOU ARE DATING CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA?!" Renji shouted jumping to his feet, forcing a surprised Ichigo to back up in his desk chair, "CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA IS YOUR BOYFRIEND?!"

"It doesn't matter which way you say it, Renji, it's still true."

"BUT YOU CAN'T!" screamed Renji once more.

"And why not?" Ichigo questioned, a little offended, "and keep your voice down, my family is home!"

Rukia placed a hand on Renji's shoulder and pushed herself in front of him.

"I think Renji is just concerned that maybe a relationship with a soul reaper isn't very practical since you are still human, and he doesn't want you to get hurt, right Renji?"

"That's just the tip of the ice berg," Renji muttered.

"I know that I'm human and he isn't so that's why we waited so long to tell you, we wanted to make sure this relationship can actually work, and guess what?" Ichigo stood up as he fought to keep his voice down, "It can work, and we are in this for the long haul, so you better get used to it."

"It's not just that, Ichigo," Renji snapped, standing back next to Rukia, "There are so many reasons why this is a terrible idea."

Ichigo was about to open his mouth when an all too familiar sing-song voice sounded from outside.

"Yoo-hoo!" Rangiku sung as she bounded in happily through the window.

She pouted like a puppy when she was met with nothing but awkward silence.

"Uh oh, did I interrupt something?" She asked, not sounding the least bit sorry.

"Actually yeah, Rangiku, listen to this: Ichigo here has apparently become smitten with your captain! Please set him straight, Ran, he won't listen to me," Renji responded in exasperation.

"Oh I found months ago," She grinned happily – either unaware of Renji's aversion or completely ignorant to it – before turning to Ichigo, "You two are so cute!"

"MONTHS?!" Renji exclaimed loudly before being shushed by Rukia.

"Is that a problem?" asked Rangiku, her smile disappearing as she was no longer oblivious to Renji's distaste, "What's wrong with that, Renji?"

"Yeah, what is wrong with that, Renji?" Ichigo challenged, "Give me one good reason why this is a 'terrible idea' as you call it?"

"Alright then," Renji retorted, rising up to the test, "Number one; you are human and he is a soul reaper."

Ichigo rolled his eyes; they had just been over that.

"Number two; you are only sixteen and he's got to be at least a hundred years old."

' _Yeah but he looks 14, so…'_ Ichigo thought. He noticed that Rukia was getting noticeably uncomfortable the more Renji continued on; she was beginning to look very nervous as her eyes darted between the other three occupants of the room.

"And then there is the whole personality thing…"

"Renji…" Rukia warned, looking utterly terrified now.

"Ichigo, you are a kind, warm hearted guy who just wants to protect everyone. Captain Hitsugaya isn't like that," Renji ignored his previous warning.

"Renji, don't do it!" Rukia pleaded.

"He is a cold-blooded, heartless ice dragon who has never cared about anyone," Renji continued, "Ichigo, trust me; he is never going to return your love and affection. He is made purely from ice and he always has been. Great captain, yes, but boyfriend? No, definitely not."

Ichigo was fuming. How dare Renji say that about his boyfriend?! Toshiro was nothing like that. Ichigo glared at his supposed 'friend' and could not stop the violent urge that was coming over him. He could hear his inner hollow egging him on; all he wanted to do all punch Renji straight in the jaw for saying those horrible things about his handsome ice prince.

"…The guy is a freak, Ichi-"

SLAP!

Before Ichigo had even taken a step forward, someone had beaten him to the punch – literally. The harsh sound of skin colliding with skin echoed around the room.

Renji's face was snapped sideways from the force of the slap, his eyes widened in shock.

Rukia was frozen in utter astonishment.

Rangiku was looking at her hand as though she hadn't even realised what she'd done.

Renji slowly turned to look at her, his hand covering his reddening cheek, still trying to process that he'd just been back-handed by his fellow lieutenant and long-time friend.

A shockwave of silence spread throughout the room. No one dared be the first to speak.

Ichigo had no idea what to do; Renji had clearly not approved of his relationship and then insulted the very person he fell in love with, Rukia had apparently been the only one to notice that anger building in Rangiku's spiritual pressure but her warnings had been foolishly ignored, and his boyfriend's lieutenant had just physical assaulted one of his best friends. _Shit._

And then the worst possible thing that could have happened did, in fact, happen.

"Would someone care to explain just what is happening here?"

Every single body in the room tensed. They all knew that cool voice; no emotion, angry or otherwise. The deadpan question meant he was beyond furious, and all four of them shivered in fear.

Four sets of eyes turned to meet the icy blue ones at Ichigo's bedroom window. The shocked, nervous, angry and guilty came face to face with Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the Tenth Division.

 _Well, fuck._

… … …

 **Well now.**

 **So before I get any angry reviewers insisting that Renji would not say those things, well I'm sorry but he is my Renji, and he really did just say those things. I love Renji, I really do, but let's face it; he is a bit of an idiot (similar to Ichigo really). He has a good heart, and he is just trying to protect Ichigo. He's opinions are born out of ignorance since he doesn't know Toshiro very well. In this fic, his opinions are similar to most others in the Soul Society. K, we cool?**

 **THANKS FOR READING AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW (pretty please?)**

 **XX**


	6. Chapter 6: Rangiku

**WELL HEY!**

 **STORY/RANT TIME: I was totally going to post this last night, but then this big storm hit, and I was without electricity for too long. My little town copped it hard apparently, because there were broken/uprooted trees everywhere, like all over the road and footpaths. Also the next day was bin day, so everyone's bins were on the side of the road at the time, and they all got tipped over by the wind and there was rubbish absolutely everywhere.. and since it was recycling week, there was also cans and bottles everywhere, it was ridiculous really. Anyhoo, we were without power for agesssss (probably only 24 hours but it felt much longer) and I had 1 hour of laptop battery life, no Wifi, no TV or anything like that and my phone was only on 30% all night. I was so bloody bored. I just sat there trying to read my book in the candlelight. The struggle was real, let me tell you. First world problems, I know, but they say Australia has five seasons; winter, summer, autumn, spring and fuckyou season. The last can strike at any time, which is how it went from being nearly 40 degrees to under 20 degrees within an hour yesterday (feel free to google Celsius to Fahrenheit, Americans.)**

 **Well now that rant is over, please enjoy chapter 6! We are over half way now, kids!**

… … …

 **Chapter 6: Rangiku.**

"Would someone care to explain just what is happening here?"

Rangiku was harshly withdrawn from her shocked daze.

She had slapped Renji.

Her captain had seen her slap Renji.

She prayed to whoever was listening that her captain had not been present for Renji's outburst. She could not bear to see the hurt look in her lovely little captain's eyes.

She turned to face him. Everyone did, but no one answered him. They were all too terrified to face the dragon's infamous wrath. His eyes were almost radiating cold they were that icy.

Suddenly Toshiro flash stepped beside her. He grabbed her arm, looked at Ichigo and growled, "Sort this out now," and with that they vanished.

Ichigo's room disappeared from her sight as she was dragged over countless rooftops by her captain's speedy shunpo.

Eventually they stopped, and Toshiro released his grip on her arm, muttering a soft apology for grabbing her so harshly. Rangiku took in the familiar surroundings of Orihime's rooftop as her captain took a seat on the cool, grey tiles and patted the spot next to him, indicating for her to sit. She could feel Orihime's odd spiritual pressure in the kitchen below; she was no doubt cooking up a storm. Oh, how she could go for some of that wonderful food right now.

She walked over to her captain slowly, trying to figure out how she was even going to begin to explain the events that transpired in Ichigo's room.

"Now, I didn't actually see it," Toshiro began as she took her seat beside him, "but I believe you hit Abarai just now, am I correct?"

Rangiku nodded slowly, not trusting her own voice.

"Why?"

He knew. He must have. He was talking to her with great care and gentleness. That only happened when he was really worried about her or when he understood her feelings. She was betting on the latter.

"He said something terrible," Rangiku responded shakily, considering each word carefully before she said it.

Toshiro didn't say anything in response; he just continued to stare up at the darkening sky.

"I'm really sorry, Captain," Rangiku blurted out, "I don't know what came over me. I just hit him without thinking. I just…I was just so mad."

Toshiro sighed deeply and turned to face her. She saw exactly what she was hoping not too see; the familiar look of hurt in his beautiful teal eyes. Well, 'hurt' was probably the wrong term; it was more of a hardened gaze that he used to cover up his unhappiness and it was something only she could recognise as his go-to look for emotional turmoil. She inhaled sharply. She hated seeing that look, and this was certainly not the first time she'd seen it.

She had seen it the day they first met, when a shopkeeper was rude to him for no reason. She had seen it on his first day in the division, when no one believed a child could graduate out of the academy straight into a seated position. She had seen it when he was made captain, when quite a few division members loudly declared that they wouldn't be ordered around by a 'little brat'. She smirked a little, thinking about how quickly he had been able to shut them up with the release of his powerful bankai, the sheer force of his spiritual pressure bringing many of them to their knees. The division had come to trust and respect him eventually, although he had to work hard at it for many years.

"It's okay, Matsumoto. I know why you did it," He replied, "You did exactly what you said you would do. You defended me."

"You heard what he said?"

"No. I didn't have to. It was written in your eyes…and in your furious spiritual pressure," He answered, and then added with a half-shrug, "Same as Kurosaki's."

Rangiku didn't know what to say. What could she say?

"You'll have to apologize to Abarai later though," He continued after she didn't reply, "He is still your friend."

"Friends don't insult your other friend…or your boyfriend, in Ichigo's case."

"Matsumoto, I couldn't care less what Abarai thinks about me. It's Kurosaki I'm concerned about," Toshiro responded, "I hate that I have caused problems amid him and his friends. I don't want him to have to choose between us."

Rangiku frowned, "But he would choose you."

"You don't know that," Toshiro stressed, "And even if he did, there would be underlying resentment at the loss of one of his good friends. No one can win in this situation."

Rangiku was thoughtful. It was true that Ichigo held his friends close to his heart; he'd do anything to protect them.

"Well, I'll talk to Renji when I've calmed down…and when he gets some sense beaten into him by Ichigo and Rukia," She announced, smiling a little at the thought of Renji getting beaten up by little Rukia Kuchki.

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me, Matsumoto," Her captain frowned, "I'm just going to have to prove myself to him over time, that's all. I'm sure he is just concerned for his friend."

"You shouldn't have to prove yourself, Captain."

Toshiro hummed in response as he closed his eyes. He pulled his knees to his chest and folded his arms on top of them to create a pillow for his head. He seemed way too relaxed, given the circumstances, but that's the way he coped with these sorts of things. Rangiku knew him long enough to know that this is how he reacted when he didn't know how else to respond; forever stoic was Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"You're my best friend, Sir," She whispered.

"And you mine, Matsumoto," He replied tiredly.

She grinned. He never admitted stuff like that, even though she already knew. He was a complete hard ass on the outside, but a big softie on the inside…kind of like a cat. She held back a giggle; her captain would not like to be compared with a human's domestic pet.

They sat in comfortable silence for nearly twenty minutes before two spiritual pressures came within range that the Tenth Division officers had recently become quite acquainted with. A little too acquainted, her captain might say.

"Oi! You two haven't even left for the meeting yet!" came Ikkaku's loud voice as he appeared beside them, "I told you we wouldn't be late, Yumi!"

"Well now, Captain, you must know how unbeautiful tardiness can be," Yumichika's slightly-feminine voice drifted teasingly through the night air from behind them, "We should get a move on, Sir."

"Relax, you two," Rangiku ordered playfully, "We have temporarily…uh, _postponed_ the meeting until…until further notice."

"Tomorrow morning," her captain confirmed, "It's the weekend, Kurosaki and Kuchki won't have school."

"YES!" Ikkaku cheered loudly, "Sorry, but we are Eleventh Squad members, meetings are not our thing."

"We know," Rangiku and Toshiro replied in unison with identical deadpan expressions.

"Hey, what are you guys doing tonight?" Ikkaku continued his celebration, "Let's eat!"

Ikkaku went on to enlighten them on the big discovery that they had made the previous night; take-out delivery.

"You just call them up on these phone things," He explained, holding up his soul phone and wagging it in front of their faces, "Place your order, and then 20 minutes later, BAM! It's at the front door, freshly made and piping hot! Isn't that incredible?!"

Rangiku laughed whole heartedly and her captain gave one of his rare half-smiles. Trust the idiocy of Eleventh Division members to turn that frown around; he always found humour in those fools. Rangiku was pretty sure Zaraki's lunacy and accompanying ability to always ask stupid questions was the only thing that kept her captain awake during those long captain's meetings, although he would argue that it was his own complete professionalism.

As the four of them stood up, planning to go inside and test this whole 'delivery' thing, the sky suddenly ripped opened; a pitch black tear they knew all too well.

Four arrancars stepped out of the opening and stared down at them. Rangiku shivered, she could feel their spiritual pressure from here. They were strong.

"Espadas," Her captain hissed.

"All of them?" Rangiku gulped. They had only ever encountered the Sixth Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Well, Ichigo had been the one too fight him, but they had all felt his spiritual pressure, and Ichigo had been defeated, which was not good news for them as Ichigo was captain-class in strength.

"No, just the two in the middle," Toshiro informed her, "The other two aren't as strong, they'd just be regular arrancars."

"The one with that ghastly blue hair must be that Jaegerjaquez fellow, I can see his '6' tattoo from here," Yumichika added, "Marking the skin like that, how ugly."

The two Espadas and two arrancars floated down to meet them half way in the sky.

"Oi, soul reapers!" exclaimed the one they now knew to be Grimmjow, "Where is Ichigo Kurosaki? We have a fight to finish."

"This must be that big attack, huh Captain?" Rangiku whispered. She wasn't going to lie, she was incredibly nervous; this was not something they'd faced before. The Espada were Aizen's crazy new invention and even arrancars – though they had previous existed in imperfect forms – were new enemies to the Soul Society. She had never faced hollows of this power level before, none of them had…and if Ichigo could defeat the likes of Kenpachi and Byakuya Kuchki, but not an Espada…well, they were in trouble, and Aizen knew that.

Toshiro hummed in reply.

"Matsumoto, you need to call Kurosaki and the others, as well as Urahara; we will need back up. Then I need you to call the Soul Society and get these limiters off," He ordered, full captain mode now in force, "Thirdly, I need you to make Orihime Inoue's safety your top priority as I'm sure we won't be coming out of this battle unscathed."

"Yes, Sir!"

She whipped out her soul phone and called Ichigo's number, glad she'd put him on speed dial, as her captain and the two fighting specialists ascended to meet their opponents.

' _Rangiku?'_ Ichigo's concerned voice filtered out from the speaker at her ear, _'Is Toshiro there? I really want to speak to him about what happened.'_

"Ichigo, I need you, Renji and Rukia here now," She ordered with as much authority as she could muster, "We've got two Espada and another two arrancars. Ikkaku and Yuminchika are here too but we won't be able to hold them for long without you guys"

' _Where?'_ Ichigo responded without hesitation.

"Orihime's place, come quickly," Rangiku finished, hanging up and already dialling the number for Urahara's shop.

She made the mistake of looking up. Both sides had seemingly picked their opponents and were already clashing swords. Yumichika had one of the regular arrancars; a tall, thin man with obnoxiously yellow hair. Ikkaku had taken on Grimmjow, while her Captain was forced to take on the other Espada; a gigantic man with a confident grin, and the final arrancar; a teenage looking girl showing more cleavage than Rangiku herself. She could see her Captain was flat out trying to dodge two attacks and fight them both at the same time.

Having finished her phone call with the flirtatious former captain and current candy store owner, Rangiku punched in the numbers of her final call. She prayed that the others would get here soon, and that the Soul Society wouldn't muck around releasing their seals this time.

 _Hang in there, Captain._

… … …

 **AN: Also, if you're wondering why Rangiku refers to Toshiro by his first name in her head, let's just say that constantly typing 'her captain' was annoying me…they're probably close enough anyway that she would think of him as 'Toshiro' more than 'Captain' but she still calls him by his rank out of respect, and because he'd undoubtedly kick her ass if she didn't.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE ASAAAAP**


	7. Chapter 7: Toshiro

**SOOOOO I am really, really terrible at writing fight scenes as I have recently discovered. Remind me to avoid them in any future stories. That being said, please enjoy this chapter and accept my apologies for any crapness.**

… … …

 **Chapter 7: Toshiro.**

Toshiro's bankai curled around him protectively as his limiter was released and the other 80% of his power coursed through his veins.

He had managed to dispose of the arrancar fairly quickly. The young looking girl didn't even have time to release her zanpakto before he was in front of her, slashing her nose to navel. This time he had the advantage of fighting her type before, knowing full well to destroy an arrancar before they can reach their most powerful form.

She'd be cocky too. She joined in on the Espada's attacks, not thinking she would need to release so early into the fight…but she should have. Toshiro planned to take her out first when he had taken on the two opponents. He knew that the large Espada would be hard work, so he aimed to get rid of the weaker one first in order to focus all his energy on killing the giant currently in front of him. Lucky he had recently gained a lot of experience taking out lowly arrancars without his limiter being removed.

"I am Yammy – Espada Number Ten," the colossal being in front of him boomed, realising the fight between himself and Toshiro was now one on one.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya – Squad Ten Captain," Toshiro yelled back, his vast ice wings stretching out and flaunting his power.

"Another 'Ten', hey?" Yammy smirked, "and captain level too; you must be one hell of a kid."

Toshiro growled but said nothing. He had no time for the insults of Espadas, especially not ones that would soon be dead by his hand.

"Toshiro!" Ichigo called, suddenly appearing beside him, worry etched all over his normally goofy face, "What's happening?"

"Kurosaki, take Abarai and relieve Madarame from Grimmjow. Combine your short range attacks with Abarai's long range and end your fight quickly, no show-boating. Understood?"

Ichigo must have nodded in affirmation for he did not give a verbal answer. Toshiro's eyes remained locked on the Espada; he could not risk becoming distracted and Ichigo would have understood that.

"Now, go! And send Kuchki over here, I want to combine our ice attacks."

"Right!"

"And Kurosaki…"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"You too, Toshiro," the grin was obvious in Ichigo's voice; Toshiro didn't need to turn around to know that.

He felt Ichigo move away and decided to make his first move. Toshiro charged at the Espada head on; keen to see how this large man would respond to such a move. The Espada was big alright, and Toshiro theorised that this might mean he would be quite slow. He clashed his blade against Yammy's tough forearm, skin not even breaking, and then flash stepped behind him – a touch slower than normal – in order to gauge Yammy's reflexes and response time. Hyorinmaru had almost made contact with the skin when the Espada tumbled out of the way. Yes, he would be a lot slower than Toshiro when he was had full speed.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Rukia Kuchki appeared a few paces to his right.

Toshiro swiped his blade horizontally and sent a massive ice dragon down onto the unsuspecting Espada before appearing at his new team mate's side.

"Kuchki," He acknowledged, "We have never had the chance to test it, but I believe combining our ice attacks may be quite effective, and effective is what I need right now. I've heard you are lieutenant-level in strength now?"

"Yes, Sir!" Kuchki answered quickly, "It would be an honour to fight alongside you and Hyorinmaru."

Toshiro nodded. He had always liked her. She was very respectful to all her superiors and was a very hard working soul reaper. He had no doubt she would do a perfect job as Ukitake's second in command, so long as her adoptive brother allowed her to go for the position. Captain Kuchki was the other reason he had picked her to fight with him; the Sixth Division captain had been quiet clear in their brief meeting before the mission began– his little sister was to come home safely.

Toshiro also liked the way she could slap around her two idiot friends; but he would not tell Ichigo that.

Just as he was about to return his attention to his opponent, he heard the awfully familiar sound of hollows screeching; _hollows_ , as in more than one. He looked up and was horrified to see perhaps a hundred regular hollows emerging from that same rip in the sky.

"Shit."

"Aizen must think we aren't keeping you busy enough, Captain," Yammy mocked, having too noticed their new guests.

Toshiro turned towards Yammy and sent another ice dragon to rain down upon him since he had obviously recovered from the first.

"Oh Captain Hitsugaya!" sung out Kisuke Urahara, appearing on his left alongside Yoruichi Shihion, "How about we take care of those nasty bottom-feeders for you? You've obviously got your hands full down here."

"Do it," Toshiro nodded and the two best friends grinned at each other before rushing up to meet their new opponents, all one hundred of them, but he knew they would not struggle much against those weak things.

Yammy was still distracted with the second ice dragon, so he used this brief moment to visually check on the other battles around him. Madarame and Ayasegawa were fighting the other arrancar; well, Madarame was while Ayasegawa watched on and twirled his finger around his hair, staying back unless he was absolutely needed. Rangiku was on the ground with Inoue – defence stance activated – while Inoue's protective shield was up. Rangiku would be acting as floater, helping out wherever she was needed, but the human was still her main concern as Toshiro doubted that the shield would hold for long against an Espada. Ichigo and Abarai were destroying half the town in their battle against Grimmjow and loud curses were heard over the destruction; maybe he shouldn't have grouped the three loudest, most irrational men together.

He heard a pained groan come from Yammy has he destroyed the second dragon. He looked up at Toshiro with murder in his eyes.

"Get ready, Kuchki," He ordered, preparing his battle stance, "He is slow but very powerful. If you see an opportunity, by all means go for it, but do not risk yourself unnecessarily."

"Understood, Captain!"

Toshiro flew forward again, clashing with the Espada once more. He flash-stepped, turned and flipped around the Espada and eventually lodged his sword in the giant's beefy shoulder. Yammy screamed out in pain and Toshiro had to jump back to avoid the meaty fist that was flying towards him.

"Now you've done it, you brat!" Yammy boomed, hand on the hilt of his sword as he pulled it from its sheath, "Get ready to meet my released form."

Toshiro was forced to take a step back from the sheer power of Yammy's release. The man was engulfed by spiritual pressure and winds whipped around him so fiercely, Toshiro could not even see through it until Yammy was charging towards him, armour-clad and extremely pissed off.

Toshiro could hear Kuchki behind him chanting as she prepared to release her shikai. He kept Yammy busy, dodging attacks and landing some of his own, all the while listening and waiting so he could move out of the way of her attack.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

Toshiro jumped out of the way just in time and Yammy was caught off guard. He was half trapped in Kuchki's ice pillar. It was similar to Toshiro's own thousand year ice prison but nowhere near as strong.

That last thought gave him an idea.

"Kuchki, do what you can to hold him there for as long as possible. I'm going to try something."

She blasted Yammy with ice again, trapping him once more just before he broke out of the first one.

Toshiro stepped back, closing his eyes and summoning his spiritual power, asking his zanpakuto to lend him his legendary power. He didn't use this attack often as it took a lot of energy and preparation. He also hadn't come across many opponents strong enough to warrant it. In the background, he could hear his team mate continually calling the power of her shikai and throwing in the occasional kido spell too. She seemed calm, so he wouldn't worry about her now, although Yammy would soon begin to overpower her, he was Espada after all.

Minutes passed and he could hear Kuchki becoming tired; her breaths were quick and short and her attacks becoming weaker, he could also hear Yammy breaking free quicker each time. He had to act now before Yammy could break free long enough to land his own attack. Toshiro had no doubt the result would be devastating.

"Sennen Hyoro!"

Ice pillars erupted from the ground, circling Toshiro and his two battle associates. Toshiro grabbed Kuchki's arm and flash stepped them out of the circle as the pillars increased speed. He held out his sword directly in front of him and pointed it towards Yammy. He then turned Hyorinmaru 90 degrees anti-clockwise and the pillars moved in towards Yammy, preparing to crush the him like an insect. A pained cry was the last thing they heard from the burly Tenth Espada.

"Wow," Kuchki whistled, "That was incredible, Captain Hitsugaya."

"Thank you," Toshiro replied breathlessly; that last move had seriously taken it out of him judging by the lack of petals remaining on his bankai, "I couldn't have done it without you, well done."

She certainly did deserve that lieutenant's position; she fought just as well as Rangiku did, and she'd probably actually get her paperwork done too. Maybe he would have a talk to her brother when they returned to the Soul Society.

He saw her blush out of the corner of his eye as he turned to view the other battles. Madarame was being healed by Inoue, having taken care of the last arrancar, as Ayasegawa acted as her new body guard. Rangiku had obviously left her post to assist Ichigo and Abarai who were having a tough time against Grimmjow; evidently there was quite a significant power difference between Espada Six and Espada Ten.

The more Toshiro looked, the more he could see how they were struggling. Abarai was trying miserably to stand up having just been thrown down into the concrete below, creating a rather large crater. Rangiku was down too, her lieutenant strength no match for the released form of the Sixth Espada. Ichigo was at his wits end as well by the look of things, but Toshiro knew that he would never give up.

"Kuchki, please get Matsumoto to Inoue to be healed," He ordered, "and then go see if Abarai is okay."

"Yes, Sir!" She answered before vanishing and reappearing on the ground beside his lieutenant. At least Rangiku would be safe now.

A sudden cackle pulled his attention back to Ichigo's fight. The cackle was one of pure evil, however it was not coming from Grimmjow, but from Toshiro's good natured boyfriend. Ichigo was clutching his eye as he writhed painfully in the air, his spiritual pressure fluctuating wildly and tinged with darkness. He seemed to be in some sort of battle with himself while Grimmjow stood back looking as confused as Toshiro.

Ichigo was lost in his own struggle and was instantly an open target. Grimmjow noticed this too apparently, as his confused expression morphed into a sadistic mask having finally found an opening. Toshiro could feel the panic rising within himself.

Grimmjow lunged toward Ichigo.

Toshiro flash stepped in the direction of his strawberry lover. He wasn't thinking; his body was moving on its own accord, screaming out Ichigo's name.

The next thing Toshiro knew, he was standing between Ichigo and the Espada. Grimmjow's clawed hand had ripped right through Toshiro's body, impaling him like a sword would. Both he and the Espada looked down at it in confusion, and then back up at each other; neither of them had been expecting that.

Toshiro knew he only had one option; kill Grimmjow before he could react…and before the pain of being thoroughly speared could hit him.

Luckily, he knew just the attack to use.

… … …

 **UGH.**

 **Ok well, Renji's chapter is next for those of you who might be looking forward to it.**

 **Please review, and I'm taking suggestions on how to write fight scenes betterererer (like srsly, pls halp).**


	8. Chapter 8: Renji

**G'day!**

 **Nah, I don't actually say that.**

 **Well, here is Renji's POV as promised, so let us hear what the lovable ass has to say for himself. WHY RENJI, WHY?!**

 **SIDE NOTE: I hope this chapter is believable/plausible re: Toshiro's power.**

… … …

 **Chapter 8: Renji.**

"Rukia, I'm fine," Renji grumbled, pushing his friend away lightly, "Let me get back to the fight."

Rukia gasped in worry and Renji's head snapped up. He followed the direction of her gaze and almost gasped himself.

Something was wrong with Ichigo.

His body was convulsing and he had dropped his sword. He seemed to be in intense pain or some kind of extreme emotional struggle as he held a hand over his eye and curled up in the sky. Grimmjow too looked perplexed at what was going on.

Ichigo was threatening and cursing someone they couldn't see. It seemed like he was having some sort of internal battle, as though he was trying to keep some inner demon at bay. It almost looked like he was getting possessed.

Breaking Renji from his stare, Grimmjow suddenly leapt forward. The Sixth Espada was going to use this distraction to land a life-ending strike on his best friend!

Renji stepped forward, preparing to intercept the attack.

But he was too late.

Grimmjow was already in front of Ichigo; his razor-sharp claws now impaled its target.

Wait, no.

Ichigo was still twisting and thrashing about; he was completely unaware that the Espada had even moved. A memory of a black and white flash entered Renji's mind, his brain trying desperately to catch up with his eyes and comprehend what he was seeing. That flash had stopped Grimmjow from reaching the substitute soul reaper. The claws had speared something else.

Correction; the claws had speared _someone_ else. They had pierced right through Captain Hitsugaya's thin body.

Rukia drew in a sharp breath beside him.

The captain had taken the blow. Ichigo's new boyfriend, whom Renji swore would never return the strawberry's love, had just saved his life.

Everyone watching was in shock; nobody could move.

Nobody except Grimmjow and Hitsugaya, who both seemed to be equally as surprised as Renji and Rukia, as they looked down at the wound and then back up at each other.

If the Captain was in pain, he did not show it. Perhaps he was in too much shock to register the physical feeling of being run through. Renji had no doubt that the pain could come soon though.

"Hyoten Hyakkaso!" The captain screamed a second later, albeit a little shakily, and suddenly a beam of light shot out of him and opened a gaping hole in the clouds. Heavy snow instantly began to rain down on a surprised Grimmjow.

The captain began to glow white as his spiritual pressure spiked. He was radiating raw power, and it would have been terrifying if he wasn't on their side. Despite what Renji had said about the man, he respected Hitsugaya's power. His own captain had once told him that Hitsugaya's strength was still to grow, and if given another hundred years or so, he would become the strongest captain below Yamamoto.

As the first of the snow landed on Grimmjow, large ice flowers began to bloom on his skin/armour.

"Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral," Rukia gasped, wide eyed, "It's only ever been a rumour; no one has actually ever seen Captain Hitsugaya use this ability."

"You know it?" Renji asked, watching breathlessly as more and more ice flowers were silently created, trapping a panicking Grimmjow.

How the captain managed to pull off what was obviously a very powerful attack in his state, Renji will never know. The final petals of his bankai crumbled and his ice wings shattered. He was now leaning over Grimmjow; the arm impaling him was the only thing holding him up.

"Anyone with an ice-type zanpakuto should have," Rukia turned to him, shock and awe plastered on her face, "It's legendary. When the one hundredth flower blooms, the life of the person it has touched will be ended."

And 'end' it certainly did. Grimmjow gave a loud, inhuman screech as the final flower bloomed, and the eerily beautiful spell came to its close. The ice flowers had clumped together to create a giant pillar stretching from the ground up to Grimmjow and surrounded him completely. The claw that had still been lodged in Captain Hitsugaya's midsection snapped off like a weak twig and the Captain ripped it out from his body.

It was a brilliant move on Hitsugaya's part; by the time Grimmjow had discovered that the snow was the weapon, it was too late for him to do anything about it. Renji was not certain it would have worked if the Sixth Espada had not been still in shock from impaling the captain instead of Ichigo.

The captain, who had been relying on Grimmjow for physical support, suddenly released a loud grunt of pain and blood spurted out of both ends of his wound – the agony finally hitting him full force. His blood splattered on Ichigo's face, and the substitute soul reaper was abruptly brought to attention. Whatever his previous struggle had been was over, ending with a jolt when he was unexpectedly hit with his boyfriend's blood.

Renji watched as Ichigo's face screwed up in horror as he realised what had happened during his mental excursion.

Captain Hitsugaya's breathing was severely laboured from his keeled over position as he clutched his stomach. Just as Renji was wondering how he was managing to stay conscious at all, the captain went limp and fell from the sky.

Ichigo recovered from his surprise quickly. He used the speed of his bankai to catch up with the falling prodigy, and only just reached the body before it had come in contact with the harsh and unforgiving concrete. Hyorinmaru kept falling and hit the ground with a loud clatter.

Renji forgot the pain he was previously in, and ran to Ichigo's side as the teenage slowly lowered himself and his precious cargo to the ground. He vaguely registered Rukia calling out to Orihime and she ran one step behind him.

Ichigo was obviously beginning to emotionally lose it now that the disbelief had worn off. He collapsed to his knees, and slumped down into a sitting position, cradling his small lover close.

Renji came to a halt in front of his strawberry friend and watched as tears welled up in Ichigo's eyes. It was a heart-breaking sight, and he didn't even approve of their relationship.

He was surprised to see that the captain was still semi-conscious, having reached up a hand to wipe away the first tear to escape onto Ichigo's cheek.

"Don't cry," He slurred, obviously struggling to stay awake, "I'll be fine…promise,"

Rangiku came out nowhere; she was at her captain's side in a flash. She had put on a brave face but Renji could see the cracks of worry breaking through. It was a lieutenant's worst nightmare to lose their captain and the Tenth Division leaders were known to be as close as family. That had been clear when Rangiku had slapped him earlier. She crouched beside Ichigo and had a hand on each man, trying to comfort them both, although it was now clear that Hitsugaya was unconscious by the way his head lolled lifelessly against Ichigo's chest.

As Orihime's magic healing bubble came over them, Renji looked around at the others who'd gathered beside him. Ikkaku was physically healed, but he looked exhausted; his uniform ripped and dirty. Yumichika was watching the scene before him and dabbing his eyes with a small cloth, weeping at the "beautifulness of love."

Urahara and Yoruichi were there too having finished off the last of the hollows. They were uncharacteristically silent, watching with solemn faces as their student rocked back and forth with the small bundle in his arms. If they didn't know about their relationship before, they sure did now.

"Is it working?" Rangiku asked Orihime softly; it had been taking a lot longer than what any of them had known to be 'normal healing time'.

"Yes, but there is a lot of work to be done," Orihime replied softly, "...it was close."

Ichigo clenched at hearing how close his boyfriend had been to death. He threaded his fingers through the captain's startling white hair and pressed his lips to the captain's forehead.

Renji watched his friend in silence. He had definitely under-estimated the strawberry's feelings for the Squad Ten captain. He cringed thinking back to what he had said earlier that night.

The golden healing bubble was sealed away as the miniature beings that had created it flew back to their home in Orihime's hair clips.

"It's done," Orihime confirmed, "He's been completely healed."

If Ichigo had heard, which Renji was sure he had, he did not look up. His eyes remained focused on the still man in his arms.

"Why hasn't he woken up?" Rangiku asked, her previously calm mask beginning to falter, "If he is healed, he should be awake, right?"

Everyone looked at Orihime expectantly; that is what their previous experience with her power had shown them. She rejected all of their wounds until they were up and about like nothing had even happened.

She opened her mouth to respond but it was actually Rukia who answered.

"Captain Hitsugaya is totally exhausted," She informed them, "He just killed two Espada and one arrancar with two incredibly powerful attacks. It was actually quite incredible to watch; he is very strong."

"But wouldn't that have been 'rejected' too with Orihime's healing?" asked Yumichika.

"Exhaustion isn't just physical; it's a state of mind," Rukia continued, "Orihime's healing abilities only address physical injuries."

"Rukia is right," chimed Urahara, "I've been observing Orihime's powers too and while she can heal almost any bodily wound, mental injuries are another story."

A minute of silence passed as everyone let the information sink in before Orihime stepped forward to place a hand of Ichigo's other shoulder. He still did not look up.

"Toshiro will be fine, Ichigo," She whispered, "He just needs a good rest. He'll wake up in the morning, I promise."

It seemed to help a little as Ichigo muttered a quiet, but very genuine, "Thank you" to his school friend.

Orihime moved away to give him space and came to stand by Rukia. Rangiku moved away too; walking over to pick up a forgotten Hyorinmaru.

Renji could only watch as Ichigo pulled his lover even closer and nuzzled his face into the captain's snowy locks. He was really starting to regret his earlier rant now. He'd made a huge mistake, that was for sure.

It was clear that Hitsugaya loved Ichigo; he would not have instinctively risked his own life like that to save him if he didn't. It was also blatantly obvious how much Ichigo loved the captain in return by the way he was struggling to keep himself together even now that he'd heard his lover would be okay.

Renji was ashamed of himself. He had made a snap judgement based solely on the uneducated opinions of others in the Seireitei. He had spoken that belief out loud. Worst of all, he had hurt three people in the process; his current commanding officer, his long-time lieutenant friend and, of course, his best friend. All in one hit. It was no surprise that Rangiku had hit him, and he almost felt like doing the same to himself right about now.

Rangiku had crouched back down in front of Ichigo and was slowly unclasping the clip holding the stained green sash around her captain. Ichigo didn't seem to mind, leaning back to give her room to work. The sash came off and she started wrapping it around Hyorinmaru's lean blade; the sheath had disappeared when Hitsugaya withdrew his sword so only he would be able to re-sheath it when he woke up.

Rangiku place the sword next Ichigo gently.

"You'll need to take this with you tonight," she told him, "Captain doesn't like to be without it."

Ichigo nodded and thanked her for the subtle insinuation that he would be taking Hitsugaya back to his house tonight. Ichigo glanced up for the first time and Renji had to supress the gasp in his throat. He had never seen Ichigo like this; red, puffy eyes and tear stains down his cheeks, his expression of utter defeat. He was looking around for his own sword. Renji spotted the oversized blade of Zangetsu and moved to pick it up. The sword was very heavy; he briefly wondered how Ichigo lifted this thing over his head at all. Ichigo didn't meet his eye as he placed the zanpakuto next to Hyorinmaru, the difference in their sizes matching that of their owners.

Renji stepped back to stand with Rukia and Orihime to give Ichigo the extra minute he so clearly needed to pull himself together enough to make his way home.

Ikkaku and Yumichika grunted their goodbyes as they turned to leave. Urahara and Yoruichi took their bid to leave as well, and trotted off in the direction of the candy store after giving Renji another list of chores that he 'must get done by dawn, Moocher'; honestly those two were unbelievable, even at a time like this.

Renji turned to see Ichigo using one hand to sling Zangetsu over his back, cloth moving to wrap around it in the process, and then getting shakily to his feet. His other arm supported Hitsugaya with no issues and Renji could tell that there was nothing in the world that would get him to drop his sleeping boyfriend.

Rangiku helped him tuck Hyorinmaru between Zangetsu and his body so that it wouldn't fall out.

"Look after him, Ichigo," She whispered, her voice taint with oncoming tears, the drama of the night taking its toll, "And make sure he calls me in the morning."

"Will do, Ran," Ichigo promised, pulling her close with his free arm.

Rangiku kissed her captain on the forehead and then stretched up to kiss Ichigo's cheek as she wiped away a tear with the back of her hand.

Ichigo adjusted his hold on his lover so now he held him properly in two arms and turned in the direction of his house.

"Coming Rukia?"

Rukia nodded and came to stand beside him, pausing to hug Rangiku on the way. They prepared to flash step.

"Wait, Ichigo!" Renji called, not wanting them to leave without at least trying to make things right, "I'm sorry about earlier…I was wrong."

Ichigo's back was facing him but he slowly turned his head sideways to look over his shoulder at Renji.

"Yes, you were," Ichigo responded sharply, his voice tinged with anger, and with that he disappeared into the night air, bounding over rooftops, Rukia following a second behind.

Renji sighed, he deserved that. He glanced over at Rangiku and Orihime who were the only two left. He pulled Rangiku into a big bear hug and apologised to her too. She hiccupped and forgave him.

"Come on, girls," He said as he let Rangiku go, "I'll walk you back inside."

… … …

 **I honestly don't believe I've exaggerated Toshiro's strength at all, and I hate it when people say he is the weakest captain because he is far from it. If it wasn't for Momo, he would have finished Gin off no worries, and I bet he could kick Kurotsuchi's ass (unzombified) any day. ANYONE WHO SAYS TOSHIRO IS A WEAKLING FUCKING FIGHT ME. Wow that was crass, baaaad Geishaaa.**

 **I just have a lot of feelings.**

 ***clears throat* Well, I hope you like this chapter; please review and I'll try to get chapter 9 finished ASAP!**


	9. Chapter 9: Ichigo

**HAPPY AUSTRALIA DAY!**

 **Well it was yesterday, but I'm still in the mood.**

 **So I re-wrote this chapter about 3 times and I'm still unsure about the last part of it, so sorryyy. Also, it could be a few days until the next (and final omg) chapter because I haven't actually thought this far ahead; I assumed the perfect ending would just pop into my head but it actually hasn't, and now I'm stuck.**

 **Anyhoo, enjoy and please review.  
Geishaaa ~~~**

… … …

 **Chapter 9: Ichigo.**

Ichigo and Rukia landed on the roof of the Kurosaki family home and clinic, directly above Ichigo's bedroom window. They had travelled in silence, the events of the night weighing down on them. Ichigo had been through the emotional wringer tonight; he hadn't expected to lose it like he did but all threads of mental strength had completely snapped the moment he caught his falling boyfriend in the sky.

He adjusted his hold on his unconscious lover, and motioned for Rukia to jump down through his window first. He followed her in a second later, pausing only to kiss his lover's forehead and brush a stray strand of hair away from his eyes.

Landing on the bed with a small bounce, he quickly hoped off and placed Toshiro down gently on the mattress. He allowed a wave of guilt to wash over him as he stared at his boyfriend's bloodied body before finally straightening up.

"Rukia," he called softly before his friend had a chance to leave the room, "Can you help me get his sword out from under Zangetsu?"

She complied, silently drifting over to him and carefully threading the wrapped up katana out from its spot between Ichigo and his own zanpakuto. There was a slight tap as she leant Hyorinmaru against Ichigo's desk, and turned to leave. She was probably trying to give him some space.

"You never told me," Ichigo stated, turning around to face Rukia, whom had frozen at his door, her hand already on the doorknob, "You never told me your opinion of my relationship with Toshiro."

She didn't get the chance. Renji had reacted instantly, making his judgement very clear to all those in the room. Rukia did not get the opportunity to make her views known, what with that abrupt interruption (read: slap) and all. After Toshiro had dragged Rangiku out of there, Ichigo hadn't given either of his two best friends the time to say anything more as he stormed downstairs to hide in the kitchen with Yuzu; they wouldn't dare approach him around his family. Ichigo was curious as to what her attitude on the matter might be, although there was a chance he was just going to end up even more upset by asking her.

"Rukia, please tell me honestly what you think…I need to know where you stand."

Rukia slowly turned to face him. Her eyes were filled with nothing but sadness and regret as they shifted between Ichigo and a sleeping Toshiro. She was silent for a while, but eventually she answered him.

"I was pretty shocked, I admit, but I can't side with Renji on this one."

"Why not?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"He didn't spend the day with you like I did. You were happier than I've ever seen you, how could I possibly come between you and whatever was causing it?" She answered, shrugging a little, "Also, I don't believe the rumours about Captain Hitsugaya; it's a common misconception about ice wielders, we have ice in our souls, yes, but not in our hearts. It's obvious that he loves you too."

Ichigo stared at her for a while. She was telling the truth, he knew, because Rukia never lies to the people she cares about. He inhaled a shaky breath and nodded to her.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, Ichigo, I should be apologising to you," She said, guilt shining through her violet orbs, "I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier…and I should have stopped Renji."

"No," Ichigo shook his head, "Don't be sorry for that, we both know what he's like; brutally honest."

Rukia grimaced. She walked up to him and gave him a big hug, well as big a hug as a midget like her could manage. He was glad to have her support, but the embrace was bringing back to the surface all the emotions he'd been forcing down since they arrived home. Why do warm hugs always turn you into a blubbering mess? He'd done enough crying tonight and certainly did not want to start back up again.

"Get some sleep, Ichigo," She whispered, "He isn't going anywhere."

He nodded and pulled out of the hug, heading straight for his closet; he did not want her to see him lose it again, to which he was coming dangerously close. He also wanted to find something he could change Toshiro into as he couldn't handle seeing his baby dragon in that stained uniform anymore.

He heard the door click shut as Rukia left the room and he allowed himself a shudder as the tears once again welled up in his eyes. _Damn it,_ he cursed inwardly, he was supposed to be strong.

After some digging, he found an old shirt and a pair of now too-tight on him sweat pants. He also ducked into the bathroom quickly to get a wet cloth. Returning to his little lover, he sat down on the bed next to Toshiro's lithe body. He tried not to think too much as he slowly pulled the captain out of his wet and sticky uniform and tossed it aggressively to the side. Ichigo's breath hitched as he saw the extent of the blood that had dried on his milky skin, and frowned deeply as he slowly wiped it all away.

Orihime had done an exceptional job; there wasn't even a scar. _Good,_ Ichigo did not want to be constantly reminded of it; reminded of the time that he almost lost control to his hollow, causing this whole mess, and reminded of the time he watched uselessly as his boyfriend lay dying in his arms after saving his worthless life.

"Toshiro…" Ichigo croaked as he wiped the last of the blood, sweat and grime off and disposing of the cloth in the same manner he used the uniform. Ichigo pulled the clean clothes onto his boyfriend's body; they were way too large but it was all he had until Rangiku dropped by tomorrow with Toshiro's gigai.

Speaking of gigais, where the fuck was Kon? He'd probably run off with Rukia's Chappy. Ichigo did not have the energy to go chasing him now, but he hoped the stupid mod soul would at least look after his body tonight.

Ichigo found himself some clean pyjamas and quickly changed into them. It felt weird to change out of his soul reaper uniform as he so rarely did it, normally just jumping back into his human body. He climbed into bed with Toshiro, and cuddled the small man close.

He couldn't believe that he had almost lost him that night. To make matters worse, it had been his fault. He still hadn't learnt to control his inner-hollow and as a he result, he had lost control of himself during battle. His stupidity had almost cost Toshiro his life and for that he would never forgive himself.

Ichigo was suddenly struck with an awful thought; what if Toshiro never forgave him either?

He choked back a sob as he propped his chin up onto his boyfriend's crown. A thousand thoughts ran through his head at lightning speed. Why couldn't he handle this? He was strong, he did not cry. He didn't understand, he had experienced death before, he should have known…

He had experienced death before.

His mother had died saving his life. Toshiro had almost died saving his life.

His mother had been limp and bleeding out on top of him. Toshiro had been limp and bleeding out in his arms.

Ichigo shuddered at the comparison.

He was tired; so, so tired, but he could not sleep. The only thing running through his mind – other than the flashbacks of earlier that night – was the fact that he knew that he could not live without Toshiro. The icy captain meant the absolute world to him and he was absolutely positive that he could not have gone on living if he had lost him tonight. It was a scary thought, being so dependent on someone.

Eventually, Ichigo did fall asleep having found solace in the crook of Toshiro's neck; the steady pulse against his face a comforting reminder that he had not lost his everything.

… … …

Ichigo awoke early, blinking his eyes slowly to see the bright of early dawn coming in through his window. He felt a soft tickling on his arm as a dainty finger traced light patterns on his skin. It felt nice.

Toshiro!

His eyes shot open faster than a bullet out of a gun. There lay the small prodigy in his arms, one of his hands playing aimlessly with Ichigo's arm while the other fisted his shirt.

"Toshiro…" Ichigo whispered, the memories of the previous night coming back to him.

Toshiro shifted to look up at him. Exhausted teal orbs met concerned brown. As tired as he looked, his boyfriend did seem happy to see him, a very rare smile forming on his features.

"Hey," Toshiro responded softly, rubbing his eyes as he nestled against Ichigo's body. Ichigo thought he looked adorable when he was only half-awake, but today he was too worried to think about it.

"I nearly lost you," He croaked.

"I nearly lost you too, Ichigo."

Toshiro pushed himself up until he was lying on top of Ichigo's chest, their faces level. Ichigo was very aware that his boyfriend had just called him by his first name which was not something that happened very often.

"I was afraid, Ichigo, when I saw Grimmjow go for you, and I don't ever feel like that," He said, looking down as he spoke, "I…I didn't know what else to do."

Ichigo hadn't really thought about how Toshiro had felt on an emotional level during the ordeal; he had been too focused worrying about his physical health.

"You have no idea how terrified I was, seeing you fall out of the sky and covered in blood like that," Ichigo told his lover, the tears once again making a comeback, "I'm so sorry, Toshiro, it was all my fault, I didn't…I…I'm sorry."

Toshiro's eyes flew up at the sound of his cracking voice. Ichigo couldn't hold back the tear drop that escaped his eye. Why couldn't he stop this damn crying?! The fear, the guilt, the sadness and anger; it all kept coming back to him in waves and he didn't know how to stop it. He was drowning.

"Ichigo…" Toshiro whispered comfortingly as he placed light kisses on Ichigo's face and wound his arms around his neck, "It's okay, whatever happened to you wasn't your fault, I'm sure you didn't want it to happen. And I'm here. I'm still here, Ichigo, and I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

"I have an inner-hollow, Toshiro!" Ichigo snapped, his anger at himself pouring out, "I have a hollow inside me and I nearly lost control to it during the battle. It's because of me that you almost died. How can you love someone with evil inside them?"

Toshiro tensed. Ichigo had never mentioned the hollow before, so he was probably either extremely mad or even a little scared. Whatever it was, Ichigo knew it couldn't end well from here.

"I know you have an inner-hollow, Kurosaki," Toshiro glared at him, "Captain Kuchki informed me. It wouldn't have been necessary though, I felt it in your spiritual pressure during your fight with Grimmjow…The first fight that is, and of course, last night as well."

Ichigo felt a lump form in his front. Toshiro knew? He had forgotten that Byakuya knew; he had found that out during their fight in the Soul Society all those months ago when he'd been trying to save Rukia. So much had happened since then.

"I wasn't aware that your control over it was so limited, otherwise I would have brought it up with you when this mission began, but you should have told me yourself," Toshiro spoke softly, his head coming to rest on Ichigo's chest.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo mumbled, unsure what else to say. He was sorry for keeping Toshiro in the dark. He was sorry for not having control of his hollow. He was sorry that Toshiro had gotten hurt because of him.

"It's okay," Toshiro muttered, "We'll figure this out and we will find a way for you to learn how to control it. Whatever it takes, Ichigo, I'll be there."

Did Ichigo mention that he was the luckiest guy in the world? He hugged Toshiro close, so unbelievably grateful for having this man in his life. He had expected Toshiro to scream at him, to shun him and leave him, but he hadn't done any of that, he hadn't even hinted at it; he said he was going to stick by him the whole way. Ichigo was surprised that the captain had been so calm about this; he could only imagine that Toshiro had seen how much of a mess he was and had taken pity on him.

He grinned and pulled his lover up to kiss him enthusiastically on the lips. Toshiro joined in, happily returning his kiss. It was soft and gentle, passionate and loving. It was beautiful. Ichigo was so utterly glad to still have Toshiro after this whole catastrophe – both alive and still dating him – and by the way Toshiro was kissing him back, he was probably feeling similar.

"Ok, nap-time now, kisses later," Toshiro said, pulling back to yawn, "We can talk about the hollow issue later."

"You've been asleep for hours, Baby, how are you still tired?" Ichigo smirked as he wrapped his arms around his tiny waist.

"Apparently being unconscious due to injury is not the same as actually sleeping," the captain replied grudgingly.

Ichigo chuckled as he pulled the blankets back up over both of them.

"Get some sleep, Babe," Ichigo whispered, "And thank you…for everything. I love you so much."

He felt Toshiro smile against his throat.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Ichigo, but I can't promise I won't do the exact same thing if that situation ever presents itself again."

"I won't let it happen again."

"Good."

A minute passed and Ichigo had thought his boyfriend was once again asleep as his breathing was deep and steady against his chest, but then Toshiro spoke up once again, his voice a soft whisper.

"I love you, too."

It was the first time he'd ever said it.


	10. Chapter 10: Toshiro

**Here we go, LAST CHAPTER! Soz it took longer to post this chapter, but I was really unhappy with it, and I've been playing around with it for the last few weeks actually, I re-wrote like 3 times and I've decided that this is as good as it will probably ever get. So, wallah!**

 **Quick thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and/or followed, the support has been incredible. Like I said at the beginning, this was just supposed to be a simple plot of no more than 10 parts as my first multi-chapter fic, so hopefully I've done it justice?**

 **I'm sure I'll write something new soon, but I'll probably stick with one-shots for a while because I'm super busy with work and what not. So thanks again, and tell me what you thought of this story as a whole 3 xxx**

 **Chapter 10: Toshiro**

" _I came to apologise for my actions, Captain," Renji Abarai spoke quietly, his eyes rising from the floor to meet Toshiro's icy gaze, "…I made those comments out of ignorance and stupidity, and for that I am deeply sorry. I know there is no excuse for such behaviour."_

 _Toshiro considered this. If he was being honest, he really was not that mad at Abarai. He had gotten used to people thinking similar thoughts about him and although he was by no means okay with it, he was simply tired of arguing; he just stopped caring what people thought._

 _Ichigo, on the other hand, was trembling with fury. He was either upset at the fact that his best friend had blatantly refused to support his relationship or angered by the harsh words said about his lover; Toshiro wasn't entirely sure which was ticking him off the most, but it was clear that the strawberry was much more affected by the whole ordeal than him._

" _While I appreciate your efforts, Lieutenant, I believe your apology shouldn't be for me, but for Kurosaki. He was the one who got hurt, not me."_

" _Tosh-," Ichigo tried to protest before being cut off._

" _No, he's right, Ichigo," Abarai agreed quickly with Toshiro, "I am really sorry about what I said last night. I should have been more supportive, you're my friend and you deserve to be happy."_

 _Toshiro watched Ichigo closely as the rage etched all over his face slowly died down. Abarai's apology had been sincere, and his eyes showed genuine guilt and remorse for his actions. Toshiro did not doubt that the redheaded lieutenant was honestly trying to make things right, and he could tell that Ichigo was mentally preparing to forgive his friend._

" _Okay," Ichigo nodded firmly, "Okay, good."_

 _Allowing himself a small smile, Toshiro watched as the two friends hugged it out. He was glad to be putting this matter behind them before it could escalate, and now Ichigo would not be distracted while they dealt with the issue of his inner-hollow._

 _Abarai turned towards Toshiro and held out his arm somewhat nervously as Ichigo watched keenly from beside them. The fool was practically bouncing with excitement; Toshiro realised that this is what he wanted all along – his friends and family to know of their relationship and to support them through it. Toshiro smirked a little at the lieutenant's slight unease and his boyfriend's positive mood swing as he reached his hand out to grasp Abarai's. They shook hands firmly; a silent agreement that neither one of them would ever hurt the bumbling idiot they both so dearly loved._

… … …

Rangiku's girly giggle matched perfect pitch with that of Ayasegawa's. They were ganging up on Madarame as usual, who was making a rather large spectacle of himself. Toshiro wasn't listening closely enough to know exactly what they were talking about, but he could hazard a guess that they were discussing yesterday's 'friendly' kendo match and Madarame's subsequent scalping rampage. Toshiro was not exactly sure how he had been coerced into participating but he had to admit that he did have a good time. He was even more grateful that he had been able to erase all those humans' memories.

Looking around the park, he saw all the soul reapers from his mission as well as Ichigo and his friends as they mingled and celebrated. It had been almost a fortnight since the Espada attack, and Aizen had not sent a single arrancar since then. Yesterday, Toshiro had been asked to return to the Soul Society with his team by the head captain as Yamamoto believed Aizen was recovering from his loss of two Espadas and would focus entirely on his original plan of stealing the Oken to reach Soul King. Toshiro and his team would be leaving tonight, and thus Rangiku had organised a celebratory picnic in the park.

He smirked as he watched Rukia Kuchki mildly bully the arrogant Quincy, while Chad watched on silently and Abarai seemed to just be grateful it wasn't him on the receiving end this time around.

Toshiro felt Ichigo wrap an arm around his shoulders and he subconsciously leant against him. He was sad to be leaving his boyfriend's world, but Ichigo would still see him a lot given the upcoming war. He smirked as he watched Ichigo try and politely decline Inoue's special 'banana mustard sushi'.

"No, really Orihime, I'm already so full," Ichigo panicked, his free arm flailing about. Toshiro chuckled quietly as the girl walked away to offer someone else. Ichigo, having let out a breath of relief, caught on to Toshiro's mirth and laughed along with him. He grinned that stupid smile of his – the one that turned Toshiro into a stuttering mess – and leaned down towards him.

"I'm gonna miss you," Ichigo whispered, his mouth moving to Toshiro's ear.

Toshiro rolled his eyes, "You're still going to see me all the time. The head captain wants you on our side for this war."

"Well, of course," Ichigo chuckled as he bent down to press his lips to Toshiro's own.

Toshiro had noticed recently that whenever Ichigo kissed him, he would become completely oblivious to his surroundings. He realised that he hadn't noticed this before as previously they had always been alone when kissing, but now that everyone knew about them, Ichigo would kiss him all the time, no matter where they were or who they were with. This was done much to Toshiro's chagrin. He did not like public displays of affection but as soon as those velvet lips touched his own, he completely forgot what his protests were; he was in his own private world, alone with Ichigo.

Embarrassment was forgotten when a warm tongue flickered against his lips, or when one large hand came up to cup his cheek while the other wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. He couldn't even remember to feel awkward when his head automatically tilted to the side and his mouth opened to let his lover in. He could barely recall his own name, let alone what was happening around him, and when had he twisted his hands in Ichigo's jacket to pull him even closer?

A wolf whistle harshly brought him back to reality and he pushed Ichigo away from him abruptly.

It was Abarai. It was always Abarai.

Ichigo grinned at him as he blushed before turning to his friend and tackling the Sixth Division lieutenant to the ground.

"RENJI!" Ichigo roared, "Stop watching, you perv!"

"It's not my fault you can't keep your hands off him!"

Toshiro blushed harder as the two of them fought playfully in the grass.

"Want us to give them a good beating, Captain?" Rangiku suggested playfully as she snuck up behind him, Kuchki at her side as she looked down upon her two friends with bored but knowing expression.

"Let them go," Toshiro sighed, "It's better that they get it out of their system now, otherwise we'll be dealing with this all afternoon."

Kuchki nodded solemnly in agreement, while Rangiku pouted.

"Ahh boys will boys, won't they, Byakuya?"

Toshiro whipped around to see Captains Ukitake and Kuchki standing behind him as they watched Ichigo and Abarai wrestle. Ukitake looked down upon them fondly, while Byakuya Kuchki looked rather disapprovingly down at his lieutenant.

"Ukitake? Captain Kuchki? What are you doing here?" Toshiro asked, very surprised to see his fellow captains. Rukia too looked equally stunned to see her brother and captain before her.

"We have come to accompany you and your team back to the Soul Society," The older Kuchki answered with next to no expression in his voice.

"But not for a few hours yet!" Ukitake added joyfully, "We came to see how you're all going. Oh Toshiro, you gave us a big scare after that Espada attack."

"Oh…sorry about that," Toshiro replied awkwardly, he still wasn't completely comfortable with Ukitake's level of care for him. He was the only one who seemed to care about him, other than Rangiku, before Ichigo had come along.

"We are just glad you're okay, Shiro-chan," Ukitake smiled and patted him on the back, obviously ignoring Toshiro's eye twitch from the use of that dreaded nickname, "I even brought you some candy!"

The next thing Toshiro knew, his arms were full of different types of candies and he was just as hastily palming them off to Rangiku and quietly telling her to get rid of them discreetly. She collected them and ran off with a knowing giggle.

"Captain?" Abarai appeared next to Toshiro having finally finished his fight with Ichigo and feeling his captain's spiritual pressure.

The Sixth Division captain gave him a disapproving grunt of acknowledgement, but Abarai was not deterred, waving dumbly and asking him how he was. Toshiro had never understood their relationship. Captain Kuchki had clearly shown his distaste for his second in command during the ryoka invasion, but Abarai never seemed to give up trying to impress him.

"Byakuya, Jushiro! Hey!" Ichigo called as he made his way to them.

"Hello, Ichigo," Ukitake greeted him with a smile, "Congratulations on your relationship with our dear Shiro-chan!"

Toshiro's mouth fell agape and Ichigo managed to stutter out an embarrassed 'thank you'. Toshiro was not surprised to find out later that it was Rangiku who had told him. She had told a lot of people apparently, claiming she was making up for the months where she had to keep it a secret.

As afternoon slowly became evening, the light shifted to create a beautiful palette of purples, pinks and oranges in the sky. The evening was winding down, and Toshiro sat on the grass, leaning back into Ichigo's warm hold. The others had broken off into their own little groups as they laughed and played childishly around the park; the obvious exception being Captain Kuchki, who looked like he'd rather not be there at all.

"I spoke to Urahara today," Ichigo voiced softly as he ran his fingers along Toshiro's arm, "He says he might know some people who could help me control the hollow."

"Really?" Toshiro glanced up at him. They had been looking for a way to train Ichigo's inner-hollow but they hadn't been successful so far. He had recommended Ichigo go see Urahara, since that man seemed to know a lot about shady stuff like this, but Ichigo had been reluctant to share this with the flamboyant shopkeeper.

Ichigo nodded in response, "They're called visoreds, or something."

Toshiro could tell he was nervous, so he gripped Ichigo's hand and kissed it lightly, "Well, whatever happens, I'll be there. I'm serious Ichigo, you need to be honest with me about everything that goes on otherwise I won't be able to help you."

"I know," Ichigo exhaled, "Thank you again, babe, I'd be lost without you."

"I know," Toshiro smirked.

Toshiro pulled himself into a squatting position and turned to face Ichigo. The strawberry looked at him questioningly before he opened his mouth to speak. He was cut off, however, when Toshiro pressed his lips to Ichigo's firmly. He was going to miss seeing this idiot every day.

Toshiro pulled back to see a dazed expression on Ichigo's face.

"Wow…" Ichigo whispered, "…just wow."

Toshiro grinned. He knew the feeling all too well and he was glad to see it on Ichigo instead of him. It was hot.

"Come on," Toshiro said as he got to his feet and held out a hand to Ichigo, "We better get back to everyone."

Ichigo did his best kicked puppy expression, but eventually gave up and took Toshiro's hand. The captain pulled him to his feet and was rewarded with a soft kiss to his forehead.

Across the park, the heard Rukia's deafening scream. Ichigo jumped into an attack position but tilted his head in confusion when he saw his dark haired friend jump enthusiastically up to hug her brother.

"She's getting promoted, Kurosaki, calm down," Toshiro said, tugging gently at his boyfriend's arm and pulling the berry out of his hostile position.

"What?!" Ichigo questioned, still watching his friend as she bounced around the place, apparently telling everyone the good news.

"Yeah, Ukitake and I gave our written recommendations to the head captain this morning, and we both had a long discussion with Captain Kuchki about it," Toshiro answered truthfully, "Looks like he's finally come round."

"You recommended Rukia for promotion?"

Toshiro hummed in affirmation, "She deserves it."

And she did. He wouldn't have recommended her if she hadn't. She had taken plenty of initiative on this mission; pulling Ichigo out of his guilty mindset, taking Inoue to the Soul Society and training her herself, and of course, she'd done magnificently as Toshiro's battle partner against Yammy.

The snow crowned prodigy looked up to see Ichigo beaming at him. Before he could ask what was going on, he was pulled into a snug embrace. His nostrils were assaulted with the sweet smell of his strawberry lover and slowly, he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist.

"I love you so much," Ichigo whispered.

Later that evening, the eight soul reapers stood in front of the Senkaimon as it slowly opened its doors. Everyone had said their "see you later"'s – because with Aizen around, this was certainly not goodbye – and now they were ready to leave the World of The Living.

Toshiro glanced over his shoulder to Ichigo. The subsititute smiled fondly at him and waved. Toshiro couldn't help but smile back. This damn strawberry was having too great effect on him.

He caught Rangiku swooning like a typical fangirl from beside him, her eyes almost turning into animated love hearts.

"Stop that!" Toshiro hissed as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face the gate.

His ears burned as he felt both her and Ichigo grin at him. Why they both seemed to find so much humour in his embarrassment, he'll never know.

Finally the gateway to the Soul Society opened and the soul reapers began to file through. Toshiro went last and managed a quick peak at Ichigo. His boyfriend was blowing kisses at him like the fool he was. Toshiro rolled his eyes at his lover's antics and ran through the Senkaimon.

 _I love you too, Idiot._

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
